


The Secret Life of Soulmates

by imapirahana98



Series: Our Secret Lives [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 'Retired' Viktor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate universe - Mafia, Assassin Viktor, BAMF!Phichit, BAMF!Viktor, BAMF!Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst...sorta, M/M, Martial Arts Master Phichit, No Major Character Death, Secret Identity, What is considered as light angst?, Yakuza, Yakuza Yuuri, college!yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapirahana98/pseuds/imapirahana98
Summary: Viktor is the best assassin in the world, Yuuri is the son of the most powerful family in Asia. What happens when they meet under normal circumstances? Can they keep their other half safe from the dangerous underground world they grew up in or will it all crumble at their feet?Watch as these two adorkable idiots fight other assassins, take down large empires, and rule the underground as they fall deeper in love.





	1. A Chance Encounter

Viktor’s slow steps barely made any sound as he walked across the snow encrusted pavement. He had just completed his last job as an assassin. It wasn’t a particularly hard one, but going out with a bang was not something he figuratively nor literally wanted to do.  

 

At 27 he was the most feared assassin in the world. Known for more than a hundred assassinations of various mafia groups, international leaders, and people who pissed off the wrong ‘friend’. People would pay millions for his work- and that was just the small jobs.

 

As he continued to walk through the slightly crowded sidewalk he contemplated what his next steps in life should be. He had a...unique set of skills, that in some jobs would be very useful, and in others absolutely useless.

 

Just then he heard a pair of men burst into laughter to his right. He looked over and amended his thought to absolutely drunken men laughing at their own drunken foolishness.

 

One of them, with a messy mop of black hair, met his eyes and his world came to a screeching halt, or rather a traffic accident, as their souls decided now would be a great time to meld.

 

Normally people described meeting their soulmate and the following “joining of souls” as a weird feeling but like someone else's consciousness was slowly trickling into your mind. A feeling of surprise, confusion and happiness was normally followed. But no, not for Viktor Nikiforov.

 

Instead it felt like someone was yelling into his ear absolute nonsense while he had a migraine. Well, as they say, karma's a bitch and this definitely feels like karma for that one time he took out two soulmates on their honeymoon. As he began to adjust to the other man’s screaming consciousness, he was finally able to open his eyes which had shut against the pain.

 

The other man was staring back at him with beautiful wide brown eyes, flushed cheeks, and an adorable dopey grin. Viktor’s heart began to beat faster as he felt his own cheeks heat up. The man's friend, realizing what was happening, had taken out his phone and was taking a ton of pictures.

 

Not knowing what else he could do, he thrust out his hand and said, “Rotkiv Smuklerz”.

 

The other man glanced at his hand, seeming not to know what it meant, and proceeded to jump tackle Viktor to the sidewalk. And then the other man started grinding down on him and saying “mine, mine, mine” under his breath while marveling up into Viktor’s face.

 

~~The Next Morning~~

 

Yuuri woke to the sound of his alarm and one of the worst hangovers in his life. Ugh. That was the last time he was letting Phichit take him out after finals were over.

 

As he turned off his alarm he found a glass of water and a bottle of pills sitting on top of a note. He quickly reached for two pills, swallowing them down with a gulp of water. Thank goodness for Phichit and his mind to think ahead even when absolutely plastered. He wasn’t fully forgiven but this was definitely a start.

 

Picking up the note he read the looping writing once… twice… and finally a third time in surprise.

 

_Yuuri,_

 

_It was wonderful to meet you last night and while I appreciate your invitation to stay with you throughout the night, I have a meeting that I must attend to this morning. Call me when you wake up and are partially recovered from your hangover!_

 

_Kiv ❤_

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx_

 

_P.S. I got you some Advil and water :) Get better!_

 

...Who the hell was Kiv?

 

That was a mystery he could save for later. For now he needed to call a particular assassin to make sure the job he had been assigned was completed.

Groaning he stood up from bed and put on his glasses, allowing the blurry room to come into focus. He then went for his work phone in the safe at the back of his closet and walked into his office that was in the room next to his. Closing and locking the door, he walked over to his bulletproof floor to ceiling windows and dialed the number he knew by heart at this point.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Viktor, how was your walk last night?” he asked in an amiable tone. What it really meant: _To what level of completion was the assassination performed?_

 

“Tsuki! It is so nice to hear from you this morning! My walk was wonderful last night. Right around midnight I saw a family of Robins leave its nest completely empty though. It was quite sad, they were gone without a trace and I doubt anyone will know there was ever even a nest there besides us.” Yuuri could hear the pout behind the words, but he was grinning from ear to ear. Viktor had completed the job like he always did, with brutal and efficient skills that left even the best detectives scratching their heads in confusion.

 

“Thank you for telling me Viktor, I will be sure to tell the Eagle I saw earlier this morning the news.” He heard a hum in confirmation, “Also, the money I owed you from our previous walk will be sent to your account. Thank you again and goodbye Viktor.”

 

“It was nice working with you Tsuki.”

 

*Beep*

 

Viktor Nikiforov was the best assassin that Yuuri had ever worked with and he was retiring. Yuuri was a little sad that he wasn’t taking any more cases, but as anyone in their line of work can tell you, you never can really leave the job. Yuuri was sure that he would work with Viktor again someday.

  
  


An hour later, after calling his father to update him on Viktor’s “walk” he walks into the kitchen to the wonderful smell of eggs and sausage. Phichit was standing there twirling a knife in one hand moving the sausages around with a spatula in the other. He turns around as Yuuri walks into the kitchen and slides over a mug of coffee.

 

Yuuri grumbles a “thanks” before moving to sit down on one of their bar stools.

 

Officially, Phichit was his bodyguard and one of the most talented martial arts masters across the seven continents. Unofficially? He was Yuuri’s best friend, a lover of hamsters, and a master of selfies.

 

Most people didn’t know the second half and if they did they were normally killed soon after because they had gotten to close.

 

Currently Yuuri was going to school for a degree in business management while also getting a minor in English. Most business transactions these days were in English, and while most of his may not be the usual type of examples given in Econ 101, they were still transactions.

 

Yuuri's family, the Katsuki family, has owned the monopoly on gems and precious metals being imported, exported, and sold within Asia for the past few millennia. And within the past few centuries the monopoly has grown to Europe, Africa, and North America. The only continents they haven’t gotten are South America, Australia, and Antarctica who are currently being monopolized by their competitor, Vincent Gildemeester Baron Van Tuyll Van Serooskerken, or Van for short because that name is entirely too long to say despite his weird insistence that you say it to him perfectly each time you address him.

 

(Yuuri may or may not still be salty about having to say his name correctly 40 times in one day)

 

Anyway, the group that Viktor had taken out last night was one of the last pieces they needed to complete their decade long plan to bankrupt Van’s business BHP Biliton and buy it out. Thus leading to the Katsuki’s having a full monopoly on the gems and precious metals business globally.

 

Now the Katsuki’s just needed to wait and watch as BHP Biliton crumbled to the ground without its normally brilliant management team.

 

Just as Yuuri was finishing the last of his coffee (Phichit learned to ignore him until this time in the morning after the...incident) Phichit turns around with a shiteating grin on his face. Yuuri knows what’s coming. The horrific pictures of the night before being added to the huge blackmail pile that Phichit has on him. (Yuuri has a pile of his own for Phichit, but that’s what friends are for).

 

Resigning himself to being embarrassed for the rest of the week Yuuri puts his head down on the counter and waits for the news. He is drowning in his mini pit of despair, regret, abandonment...and happiness? He doesn’t think he should feel happy at all. Planning to squash that feeling before Phichit gets the chance to, he focuses on it only for the weird emotion to suddenly turn into delight. What the? He doesn’t know where these emotions are coming from and they are beginning to scare him as he can slowly feel a smile overtaking his face, and he most certainly does not want to be smiling right now.

 

“So Yuuri have you called your soulmate back this morning yet?”

 

Yuuri jerks up, “What?”

 

And now Phichit is smiling like he just found the jackpot of a lifetime and Yuuri's feeling of apprehension begins to grow. “Oh you know the Russian God that carried you home last night and left a cute little letter to you this morning, even after you practically begged him to have sex with you. I don’t know if he was raised by nuns or if something is wrong with him, but that man has excellent self control." Phichit put a finger to his chin, pretending to be in deeper thought, "Though you almost had him when you started grinding against him on the middle of the sidewalk on sixth street and telling him that, I quote ‘You are mine and I’m not ever letting go’.

 

“Yuuri it took you less than a minute and you already had your future husband on his knees for you… well more like back with the way you were grinding on top of him... but congratulations!!” And Phichit pulled out a handful of party poppers pulling the strings, and causing confetti to pop out and fall to land stupidly on Yuuri’s head.

 

Of course throughout the telling, Yuuri’s face had continued to grow redder and redder until he resembled a tomato rather than one of the leading members of a Yakuza organization.

That explains the weird delight Yuuri is feeling.

Yuuri was beginning to contemplate just getting on the next plane to Tokyo so that he would never have to face his soulmate again, except that wouldn’t work because his soulmate could just use the bond to find him. He was so screwed. Instead of getting on a plane Yuuri decided the next best option was simply to get on the floor and wallow in despair as Phichit continues to talk.

 

“By the way, since you don’t remember any of this from last night based on how red your face has turned, his name is Rotkiv Smuklerz and his background check outs. He comes from a pretty wealthy Russian family. It’s an old type of wealth, but the family still has a lot of small holdings in big businesses so they get by very comfortably.” Phichit informs him as he plates the eggs and bacon and moves to the other side of the bar counter where Yuuri has taken up residence on the floor. Phichit puts Yuuri’s plate on the ground in front of him and proceeds to eat his own breakfast at the breakfast bar.

 

Yuuri slowly sits up, because despite learning how embarrassing last night was, hangovers are terrible and he really needs some unhealthy greasy food to make him feel better. As Yuuri begins to eat, he tries to even grasp what he had just learned.

 

He had met his soulmate. The one person that was meant for him whether that be as a best friend, rival, or even lover.

 

His parents were soulmates but they were lucky, both coming from powerful families in the underworld. In their line of work, having someone you cared about was a vulnerability. Especially someone who couldn’t defend themselves against the people who were ready to take advantage of any possible weakness.

 

And considering that his soulmate had given him his name and number right off the bat, not to mention that Phichit had already done a background check on them, they were very innocent to Yuuri’s kind of world.

 

Yuuri wasn’t a monster, he was just fair in his judgements and decisions. It’s what made him so dangerous in the underworld. Being able to read a situation and determine all the strengths and weaknesses of his opponents; finding the best ways to push or pull to get the exact outcome he wants was his strongest ability.

 

So as Yuuri quietly ate his breakfast his brain started working hard, trying to determine the multitude of possibilities that could come from the unknown variable of his soulmate.

 

What his brain had not considered a possibility was the sudden knock that came from the door.

 

Dragging himself up, Yuuri went to go answer the door. When he looked through the peephole he saw a tall man with silver hair and blue eyes. He didn’t recognize the man, and he and Phichit never got visitors. He quickly leant over to the coat rack and picked up the coat that is more used for decoration than its intended purpose. Inside the front pockets were two handguns, and Yuuri pulled one out for himself, and threw the other to Phichit.

 

That caught Phichit’s attention quickly. He swiftly moved to crouch behind the couch ready to attack their visitor if they posed any threat. Slowly Yuuri turned the doorknob and pulled the door open while holding the gun at the person's chest just behind the door where he couldn’t see it.

 

“Hello?” He asked tentatively.

 

The silver haired man grinned back, “Hi Yuuri! I finished my meeting early, so I was hoping that if you didn’t have any other plans today we could hang out?”

 

Yuuri took the safety off his gun.

 

“And who might you be?” Yuuri asks in an even tone.

 

The man tilts his head to the side, seemingly perplexed. “Rotkiv? Your soulmate? I left you a note after I brought you home last night.”

 

Yuuri does a quick once over of the man, checking for any kind of weapon. It’s a little hard to tell since he’s wearing a fashionable beige trench coat over a sweater and black slacks. But nothing immediately stands out.

 

The man smiles, and Yuuri furrows his brows in confusion before the man asks sweetly “Like what you see?”

 

It takes a moment for him to realize that for most people, checking for weapons looks the same as checking someone out.

 

Yuuri’s cheeks redden in embarrassment before he snaps out, “Prove it.”

 

“Prove that … you like what you see?” Rotkiv asks, “You don’t remember last night?”

 

“Prove that we are soulmates.” Yuuri demands back, ignoring the second question and his ever warming face for now.

 

Nodding Viktor closes his eyes, which gives Yuuri the opportunity to rake his eyes over the man in front of him. Just then he gets a strange feeling of loneliness that gradually builds until subsiding once more.

 

Viktor opens his eyes, “Did that work?”

 

“Did what work?” Yuuri asks tilting his head to the side.

 

Viktor studies his face, and Yuuri gets the distinct feeling that this man is somehow seeing through his pawn move. That’s never good.

 

“I was trying to focus on sending a feeling of loneliness. I… I don’t know if it worked though.” And that Yuuri is sure, is the truth. And he can at least trust that.

 

Putting the safety back on, he stashed the firearm in the back of his sweats, covering it with his loose sleep shirt. He gives Phichit the all clear before opening the door wider and smiling.

 

“Sorry, I don’t really remember much of last night. I just wanted to double check. Please come in.” He punctuates this with a welcoming smile that Viktor returns before stepping over the threshold into his apartment.

 

Little did Yuuri know, that was the start of one of the largest Yakuza operations in his life.

 


	2. Fluffy Dragons

Kiv walks past Yuuri into the living room, pausing a few feet away and looking around.

 

Yuuri knows that their living situation is a lot nicer than most undergrads at university. For one, they have a mystical thing called *counter space*.

 

They live on the top floor of an apartment high rise, a three bedroom, two bath, with a modest sized living room and a nice open kitchen. When you first walk in, the living room is homey and inviting with the kitchen off to the left side. Behind the couch, a hallway leads to Phichit’s master bedroom which is on the left and Yuuri’s bedroom and small office on the right.

 

Kiv moves to sit down on one of their beige colored couches, and Phichit pretends to go back to eating his breakfast.

 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Yuuri asks, playing at being a good host.

 

Shyly, Kiv replies,“No thank you, can I help with anything? I hadn’t meant to interrupt your breakfast.”

 

Yuuri felt his heart rate pick up a little bit. Even if this man wasn’t his soulmate, he was undeniably gorgeous… and cute.

 

Yuuri grabbed his plate from the floor, wincing at his throbbing headache and sitting down on the small couch adjacent to Kiv’s. A small table sat in the corner between the couches, with a lamp and a random cat statue Phichit had bought because it was ‘aesthetically pleasing’. Whatever that meant.

 

A book shelf stands next to the hallway opening, with a wide variety of knick knacks and books across it. (A few of the books may or may not contain hidden compartments with stashed money, burner phones, and assorted weapons.)

 

“No, thank you for offering your help.”

 

An awkward silence fell, and their apprehension built off of one other, growing into a chaotic storm. Trying to keep it from growing anymore,Yuuri blurts out, “So, you’re my soulmate?”

 

Seeming a little startled, Kiv looks over nodding. “At least that’s what it felt like to me when I saw you last night. I hadn’t been expecting to get jumped on though. That was certainly a surprise.”

 

Yuuri feels his cheeks flush and does his best to suppress it. “Er, uh ,yeah.” He stutters out, “I’m really sorry about that. We just finished finals and I wanted to go out and celebrate. I think I celebrated a bit too hard, though.” Yuuri laughs awkwardly at the end hoping to break some of the tension in the room.

 

“Oh? Are you a college student?” Kiv asks looking genuinely interested.

 

Yuuri glances at Phichit who gives him the go ahead that it was ok to keep talking.

“Yeah. I’m a third year at Wayne State studying business management with a minor in English right now.”

 

Yuuri can feel excitement replacing the apprehension from before and it takes him a second to realize it’s Kiv doing that and not his own emotions. It’s such a strange feeling for him. Having someone else’s emotions affect how he is reacting to and experiencing things.

 

“Wow! You must be so smart. I never went to college, I didn’t really think I needed it.” Kiv says looking a little bit like an excited dog.

 

“Oh, uh, thank you. What do you do then?” Yuuri asks, truly curious for his response.

 

“I run my family's business. I’m from St. Petersburg, Russia if you couldn’t tell from the accent,” Kiv pauses for a moment chuckling. “And we have small holdings in a few different corporations. I oversee what they do and work with other small shareholders to maximize profits. It’s actually pretty boring, but it’s easy and I like doing it.”

 

That matched Phichit’s background check and Yuuri lets his shoulders relax a little. He was more reassured now, he could try and actually get to know this person who was his soulmate and not be suspicious of every word he says.

 

“Sounds a little like what I’ll be doing when I graduate.” Yuuri responds, deciding to take a chance.

 

“Really? Do you have shares in other businesses?” Kiv asks, relaxing into the couch cushions and getting into the conversation more.

 

Yuuri laughs “No, my family actually owns the businesses. I’m just planning on taking over the business when I’m a bit older. Right now I’m training, going to school, and working with a few of our smaller subsidiaries to get a better understanding of the job responsibilities.”  

 

Kiv looks impressed as he says, “That explains why you guys have such a nice apartment! I’ve never met other college students with such a nice place.”

 

So he _had_ noticed that. Interesting. Despite Kiv’s friendly and at first awkward demeanor he was observant. He knew that only Phichit and Yuuri lived here and considering Yuuri kept his office door locked, he couldn’t have known that a third person wasn’t here as well last night. Not to mention that while it was uncommon for college students to have such a nice apartment, Kiv was from a different country and had never gone to college. How would he have known the typical college students budget? It spoke of a higher intelligence that few most likely noticed.

 

Perhaps he did that so others underestimated him and he was able to take advantage of their slip ups? Yuuri had met his fair share of braggers who thought the best way to intimidate others was to brag about all of their accomplishments and wealth. Detailing about their superior knowledge and business strategies. After that point, it wasn’t too hard to take down everything they held dear.

 

Yuuri may have relaxed a bit but that didn’t mean his brain had shut off.

 

“Yeah, it’s nice having a bit of extra money. Phichit’s in school for business management too, but he’s mostly training to be my assistant right now, hopefully business partner when we’re older.”

 

Kiv nods looking behind him toward where Phichit is scrolling through his phone nonchalantly. At the mention of his name he looks up, “Hey I’m meeting up with some friends later, you guys good to be left alone?” _Translation: Let’s get out of the apartment so I can trail you while you hang out ‘alone’._

 

Yuuri nods letting Phichit know he understood before turning to Kiv, “I don’t really have a lot planned for today. If you let me shower and get dressed we can go out to the park and maybe grab some sandwiches? Get to know each other a bit better?”

 

Viktor’s eyes sparkle at the same moment he feels a surge of happiness, “That sounds like fun! Take your time, I can call a few people while you get ready.”

 

Yuuri grins, Kiv’s happiness infectious as he brings his plate over to the sink to wash it.

  
  
  


 

An hour later, they stroll through the park playing twenty questions, sharing childhood stories, and exchanging random facts about themselves. It’s… a lot more relaxed than what he had been expecting and he loses track of time easily. They grab sandwiches and bottled sodas from the local deli, sitting under a tree and watching other people enjoy the park.

 

Yuuri stares at Kiv’s bright laughter from a story he just told, and he can’t help but wonder if this radiant man is really meant to be his soulmate.

 

Kiv looks over grinning, and Yuuri feels the tell tale signs of a crush. Kiv then lies down, fully resting his head on one of Yuuri’s thighs and looking up at the fluffy clouds through the trees. Yuuri freezes, staring down, and is only distracted when Kiv points up, “Look! That cloud looks like a dragon!”

 

Yuuri looks up, seeing the white fluffy cloud that could potentially be a dragon...that got hit by a car... and then bulldozed over.

 

Yuuri looks down once more, only to be met with a pair of sparkling sapphires fixed on his face. Kiv licks his lips absentmindedly and Yuuri follows the motion before he can stop himself. Kiv winks before turning his attention back to the sky above.

  


Oh, he is so doomed. This boy is going to be the death of him.

 

Just then a dog runs up to them, leash trailing behind, and attacks Kiv’s peaceful face, licking everywhere. The rich laughter makes Yuuri’s heart squeeze, and he reaches over petting the dog and giving Kiv the chance to sit up. Then they both shower the excited dog in belly rubs and head scritches. A brunette girl eventually runs up apologizing profusely and quickly grabs the leash, trying to pull the excited dog away.

 

After reassuring her that it was fine, Kiv looks over at Yuuri, eyes so bright and blue, and smile so big that Yuuri can already feel himself falling.

 

And as he falls helplessly he only hopes that Kiv is doing the same.

 

Yuuri doesn’t think he could handle having to be his enemy or rival, and he prays to anything listening that it doesn’t turn out that way.

 

 

~~Later that Week~~

 

 

Phichit’s mattress squeaks as Yuuri rolls over whining. “Phi, I don’t what to do! He’s so nice and amazing. I want to spend so much more time with him.”

 

“So why don’t you?” Phichit asks from the floor as he paints his toenails sparkly navy blue.

 

“Cause I don’t want him to get hurt because of me...” Yuuri mumbles, feeling the confession cement just how hard he’s fallen for Viktor in such a short amount of time.

 

“Oh?” Phichit asks, fake curiosity punctuating his tone, “Not because someone could use him to manipulate you?”

 

“No.” Yuuri sighs in defeat.

 

At that Phichit looks up, “Wow, you really have it bad don’t you.”

 

“Yes! That’s the problem.” Yuuri wails into a pillow. “He’s just so sweet, and charming, not to mention gorgeous. He makes me laugh so much and he’s a dog person! He’s literally perfect. I’m in hell.”

 

Phichit rolls his eyes at his friends dramatics “Oh calm down. Once we have BHP Biliton ground into the dirt, you can have Kiv all to yourself. Buy him a palace and lavish him with gifts. Be the best Sugar Daddy this world has ever seen.”

 

Yuuri gives a choked out laugh at that. “Really? Do you think Kiv would even want that?”

 

“You’re his soulmate, you tell me.” Phichit says shrugging, going back to painting his nails.

 

Just then Yuuri’s phone pings, and he grins when he sees it’s Kiv.

 

_Kivvy: I had a great time tonight! Bowling tomorrow?_

 

_Yuuri: Sure! But be prepared to lose. I am a champion bowler 8)_

 

_Kivvy: We’ll see if you’re still saying that after I win tomorrow <3 _

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes before replying

 

_Yuuri: Suuuuuuuurrrreeee. Have fun with that in your dreams._

 

_Yuuri: Have a good night! <3 _

 

_Kivvy: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 _

 

_Kivvy: Nighty night! Sleep well :)_

 

Yuuri feels his heart flutter with happiness. Gosh he hopes this all works out and that Kiv doesn’t get hurt from it.

 

 

~~ The Next Day~~

 

 

Yuuri huffs in annoyance at Kiv’s fifth strike in a row. Yuuri already has six under his belt, but his normal superior bowling skills were being put to the test.

 

As Kiv turns around, smug smile cemented in place, Yuuri stands grabbing the bowling ball as it comes out of the machine. He lines up, concentrating first on the pins, then the black arrows on the ground. Just as he’s about to release though, he feels arms snake around his waist and hot breath against his ear. _“Yuuuuuri.”_

 

He throws the bowling ball into the lane over, almost hitting the person bowling next to them.

 

...Oops.

 

He turns, elbow up to get whoever his attacker is off of him, only to freeze when familiar giggles erupt in his ear.

 

Oh he is SO going to get him for that. Breaking out of Kiv’s hold as he continues to giggle, Yuuri walks back grabbing the next ball and without preamble bowls the ball straight through Kiv’s legs and gets a strike.

 

Kiv looks down and then to the knocked over bowling pins behind him, before looking at Yuuri, eyes wide. Yuuri smirks at the disbelief and surprise coming from Kiv’s side of the bond.

 

“Your turn.” He purrs, before turning and walking with _just_ a little more sway in his hips.

 

By the time he sits down and looks over, Kiv is still standing there, staring at him, mouth slightly parted. His eyes drag over Yuuri, before he grabs the next ball and tries to focus once more.

 

He knocks over one pin, and grumpily crosses his arms before grabbing another ball for his next try. He does a little better, but still only manages to knock down three. He turns around, pouting. “Yuuuuurrrrriiiii! No fair, you distracted me!”

 

Yuuri raises one eyebrow, before looking down and examining his nails “Did I? I seem to remember someone trying to do the same thing to me.” He looks up pointedly with the last sentence, and Kiv somehow pouts even more.

 

A minute into their staring contest they both break into laughter, and Kiv kneels bestowing Yuuri with ‘The Best Bowler Ever’ award. Yuuri accepts gracefully, adding to his bowling trophy collections.

 

After they return their rented shoes, they grab smoothies from the Jamba Juice next door and walk down the sidewalk holding hands.

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you-” Yuuri speaks up, remembering something he needed to ask Kiv, “How long are you planning to stay in town? I know that with your family businesses you have to go back to St. Petersberg soon.”

 

“Oh...uh, about that. I can actually manage almost everything from here. I-I was hoping that I could stay here with you and make a few trips back when I need to? Only if you want me to of course.” Kiv’s emotions broadcast hope and nervousness in equal measure.

 

“I would really like if you stayed here too.” Yuuri whispers, squeezing his hand.

 

Joy blossoms forth and Yuuri feels his own excitement in his response. “Hey Kiv?” Yuuri says after a moment, swinging their hands slightly

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Phichit and I have an extra bedroom, uh it’s a little small because it’s actually meant to be an office, but if you wanted you could...maybe stay with us?” Yuuri’s nerves spike as he waits for an answer, but he and Phichit had already talked it over, trying to come up with the best way to keep Kiv safe without having to tell him why he needed to be kept safe.

 

“Really?” Kiv asks, voice sounding hopeful but trying to hold it back.

 

“Yeah, if you want it, it’s all yours.”

 

“Yes! Thank you Yuuri!” Kiv exclaims before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

 

Yep. Yuuri is doomed. R.I.P. Katsuki Yuuri, feared son of the Yakuza. Cause of death: Soulmate being too cute.

 

Gosh he was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love comments so please leave one if you would like! :)
> 
> Sooooooo I accidently wrote another 20k for this fic...oops.
> 
> Also, there won't be any smut in this fic. I'll just allude to it (So it does happen, just 'off screen'). What you saw in this chapter is about the extent of detail I will be going into.


	3. Sparring and Econ

Phichit hums as he strolls down the sidewalk alongside Kiv, gym bag slung over his shoulder. It had been almost a month now with Kiv living with them, and he had to admit, it was a lot easier than he initially thought.

 

Kiv had surprisingly low standards for someone born into the upper class and was willing to compromise whenever a disagreement came up. He was also a surprisingly good cook when it came to eating well, which certainly made Yuuri and Phichit very happy. Sadly though, his baking ranged from ‘still soggy salmonella cookies’ to ‘sorry I almost burnt the kitchen down for the third time this week’.

 

Kiv was no longer allowed to bake without someone in the kitchen supervising.

 

The good thing about his inedible baking though was that it meant they wouldn’t gain a ton of weight from eating irresistible sweets. Yuuri was certainly grateful about that.

 

Phichit pulled on the glass door to his old school style gym, holding it open for the both of them. It was a two story red brick building from the 1900’s with renovated normal gym equipment upstairs, and an old school dojo/boxing style setup downstairs.

 

It was his favorite place to work out in the city. The wide range of equipment allowed him to practice the majority of his skills, and the old school style reminded him of his training gym back in Japan.

 

Like any good gym the atmosphere was competitively friendly, and one only had to ask nicely to find a sparring partner for the day.

 

As they walked past the front desk, he waved to the owner, before they made their way downstairs breathing in the heavy sweat, basement, and gym smell that made him relax (Yuuri thought it was gross but no one’s asking him.)

 

After learning that Kiv was trying to find a good gym to work out in, Phichit had offered to show him his. Kiv had responded in thanks before asking what he liked to do at the gym.

 

“Oh, I tend to practice different martial arts techniques. I learned a lot of them growing up and this is the best gym I’ve found to train in.”

 

“Really? What types do you know?” Kiv asks, leaning over the island counter in interest.

 

“Honestly at this point, I can’t even remember them all. My favorites are Jujutsu and Muay Thai though.”

 

“That’s incredible! Muay Thai is so intense. I heard that when fighters learn it they have up to six hour training days. Is that true?”

 

Phichit shudders remembering his own training days. His family had been ruthless and he would often have eight hour training marathons that would leave him barely able to stand by the time they ended. “Yeah, it sucks so much.”

 

Kiv seems to contemplate something for a moment, “Would you want to spar with me? I grew up learning boxing and I’m honestly pretty curious to see how it holds up against you.”

 

Phichit raises an eyebrow, “You know boxing? Heck yeah I’ll spar with you! I’ve got some free time in the morning tomorrow, wanna head over together at 10?”

 

“Yeah! This will be so interesting.”

 

Now, they change in the locker room, pulling out gloves, water bottles and towels, before stowing their bags in lockers.

 

Walking out, Phichit immediately heads over to the boxing ring, grabbing it for them before someone else can.

[Sparring Gym](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fimages.indiegogo.com%2Ffile_attachments%2F193108%2Ffiles%2F20131112115643-59190003.JPG%3F1384286203&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.indiegogo.com%2Fprojects%2Ftraining-at-gleason-s-gym--2&docid=cnYGNqOzgcVXNM&tbnid=_3AQSusT4JblvM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwiir6mlvdvaAhUP92MKHbM7CmYQMwgzKAswCw..i&w=3088&h=2048&bih=747&biw=1536&q=old%20school%20style%20boxing%20gym&ved=0ahUKEwiir6mlvdvaAhUP92MKHbM7CmYQMwgzKAswCw&iact=mrc&uact=8)

Kiv comes over too, looking around curiously as he does. They take a few minutes to stretch making sure that they’re muscles are loose before starting.

 

Phichit adopts his normal base pose, a strong balanced stance with gloved hands up to his scalp, fully protecting his head. Kiv adopts a slightly different base pose, hopping every so often and keeping a more open stance, one glove at his cheek and the other around his chin.

 

“No holds barred?” Kiv asks.

 

Phichit nods and they start.

 

At first, Phichit holds off, waiting and letting Kiv tire himself out. The little hops often make people lose a lot of energy, and Phichit has built up his stamina to the point where he can go for hours.

 

Although, Kiv seems to be testing the waters as well. Moving in with small quick jabs or low kicks, seeing how Phichit will react.

 

After another minute of this, Phichit was starting to get bored. It seemed Kiv was willing to wait him out as well. Phichit steps in closer, striking out lighting fast.

 

A spinning back kick, aimed right at the diaphragm aaaannnnnndddd Kiv was down on the floor in seconds struggling to pull air back into his lungs.

 

After a minute he looks up and in aww says “Holy shit.”

 

Phichit smiles as pride bubbles in his chest. He had worked hard to get to the mastery he had now, he would always be a little bit of a peacock when it came to compliments in that category.

 

Dragging himself up, Kiv asked “Mind if I level the playing field a little bit?”

 

Phichit smirked, “Sure, you can try to. It won’t help much though.”

 

Kiv took off his boxing gloves, throwing them to one of the side benches, only leaving the wrappings around his hands and wrists.

 

Phichit raised an eyebrow, teasing, “Not bare fisted? Didn’t take you for a pussy Smuklerz.”

 

Kiv grinned, a slight edge to it “I could if you really wanted me to, but you’re the one that gets to explain to Yuuri why my knuckles are bruised and bleeding.”

 

Phichit shuddered at that, Yuuri would not take it well to say the least.

 

They set back up, tapping fists together before beginning again. This time, Kiv stays light on his feet, dancing out of Phichits range, making small hops as he moves his feet into different positions.

 

Phichit went for a jab testing how Kiv would react. A quick right arm block with a step back. Phichit stepped in further going for a hook, Kiv responded with a left arm block and a side step.

 

Time to really test him. Phichit lept forward, arms grabbing Kiv’s left wrist as he flung himself forward wrapping his legs around Kiv torso. Phichit twisted throwing Kiv to the ground. He pulled Kiv’s arm up locking elbows together and holding it, then moved his legs so that they lay across Kiv’s chest holding him down. An effective, but not incredibly advanced, armbar.

 

Kiv pulled their locked elbows towards his chest, reaching over with his right hand and shoving Phichit’s elbow out of the lock. Kiv’s elbow then slammed to the matts as he turned his body grabbing Phichit’s right leg and flipping him over and away.

 

Kiv was on his feet in the next second, and before Phichit could reach him, Kiv layed down a barrage of heavy punches to his liver, side of the face, and neck.

 

Blocking everything he could, Phichit curled up aiming to spring towards Kiv’s ankles, but before he could a swift kick to the side of his ribs sent him tumbling over.

 

Phichit huffed, looking for an opening as he tried to block Kiv’s punches and kicks.

 

Kiv certainly fought strangely, in a way Phichit had rarely seen anyone fight. He stayed light on his feet even when throwing a punch down. He would switch how he approached seemingly randomly, and he could hit the soft spots on the human body easily. It’s like he was used to fighting other people who were a lot better or bigger than him.

 

For someone of his physic, the normal option was brute strength. Using their muscles and size to take advantage in any way they could. But Kiv fought like he was the one with less strength and build. Using techniques that only smaller and thinner people tended to use.

 

By not letting Phichit get a hold of him and only going in for a quick punch or kick before retreating, he was effectively preventing himself from being put in a lock while still dolling out damage to his opponents.

 

It threw Phichit off his game a little. But it was also exciting.

 

What would happen if Kiv was put in a headlock? Would he use his strength to get out? Or would he use other methods?

 

As the next punch came, Phichit took the brunt of it fully, grunting a little at the impact, but by not blocking, it left him free to kick out, hitting Kiv’s turned quadricep and bringing him to his knees.

 

Going up to his own knees, Phichit hooked his elbow around Kivs throat then fell backwards pulling Kiv on top of his chest. What he wasn’t expecting was the elbow to the gut knocking the wind out of him. Kiv reached up grabbing Phichits arm that was around Kiv's throat and pulling it down with a hard yank as he turned his head to the side.

 

Then Kiv was turning over, shoving his forearm against Phichit’s windpipe, knees locked on either side of his hips with his legs holding down Phichit’s thighs. For a moment Phichit was scared Kiv would actually crush his windpipe, but Kiv instead held him right at the edge, exercising immense control. A painful experience and a good way to cut off Phichit’s ability to think and breath.

 

Phichit’s brain went through a multitude of strategies to get out, bringing them up and discarding them just as quickly. He couldn't come up with anything to get out without seriously hurting Kiv.

 

After a few more seconds,  Phichit tapped his hand against the mat twice and Kiv let him go, sitting back and breathing heavily.

 

Phichit sat up pulling much needed air back into his lungs, looking over and analysing Kiv with a critical eye.

 

Kiv’s fighting style was truly unexpected. The weirdest thing though was that it seemed he reacted based off of what his opponent was doing and adjusting his fighting style from there rather than ingrained techniques. In reality, his technical skills were practically nonexistent, and yet he was able to get out of an armlock and put Phichit in a situation where he had to tap out or hurt Kiv to disengage.

 

“Hey Kiv?” Phichit spoke up, Kiv humming in acknowledgment as he stretched out his legs “Where did you learn to fight?”

 

“What?” He said looking up, “Oh, my dad taught me how to box when I was little. But apparently he didn’t teach me it correctly and I use all the wrong forms. At least that’s what my friend told me.”

 

“I would have to agree with your friend there. That was not boxing.”

 

Kiv looked over a little sheepish, “It’s really the only way I know how to fight.”

 

Phichit looked over Kiv’s body again. “How flexible are you?”

 

Kiv moved from where he was curled over touching his toes to putting one leg all the way behind him into a forward split and reaching towards his foot once more with his nose touching his knee.

 

“You and Yuuri must have a lot of fun in the bedroom with how bendy you both are.” Phichit said casually.

 

Instantly Kiv’s face went fire engine red. Fair skin flushed with blood that was impossible to hide. Phichit burst out laughing.

 

Oh now he had two friends that blushed like crazy. He was going to have so much fun teasing them.

 

Kiv switched his body to a straddle split putting his chest to the floor as he stretched out. Phichit had a suspicion it was more to hide his red face rather than the actual stretching though.

 

Kiv mumbled out, “Why did you ask?”

 

“I think you would be good at Karate.”

 

Kiv raised his head up at that, face beginning to turn back to its regular color. “What? Really?”

 

“Well, your body is strong and most people with your physicality use it to try to simply overpower their opponents, but you stay light on your feet moving in to punch or kick quickly before going back. In Karate, a lot of the moves involve fast motions packed with a lot of power. And your flexibility would allow for strong high kicks and fluidity in the torso for different jabs. Once you got the basics and techinical moves down, your overall technique would greatly improve and probably be a lot more fluid. We could also have you spar with all different people who train in other disciplines to keep your sporadicness as a strength.”

 

While he had been talking, Kiv had sat up with a look of bafflement. Once Phichit finished, he exclaimed, “You got all that from sparring for ten minutes!?”

 

“Yeah.” Phichit laughs out, smirking “I’m trained in a lot of different martial arts. I’m pretty damn good at being able to tell what my opponents strengths and weaknesses are and how to exploit or improve them.”

 

“No kidding.” Kiv breathed out, wonder etched across his features. “That’s amazing! Would you really teach me karate? I feel like I would be really bad at it honestly...”

 

“Yeah! I’ll totally teach you! And trust me Kiv, everyone’s bad when they first start out, but once it gets worked into your muscle memory it all gets a lot easier.”

 

This was actually a great idea, Phichit thought to himself. If he could teach Kiv how to fight and focus on a lot of self defense techniques, it would probably help Yuuri not stress as much. It would also make Phichit himself feel better whenever Kiv went out by himself.

 

“You want to start now?” Phichit asked standing up and offering a hand to Kiv.

 

Nodding Kiv took it and they walked out of the sparring ring to an open practice mat.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Two hours later Kiv was bent over hands on his knees and out of breath. Phichit stood appraisingly to the side, “So it turns out not everyone is bad when they first start because you are annoyingly good at this.”

 

“It doesn’t feel like it.” Kiv groans out.

 

“Well I’m the one with a black belt so I win.” Phichit retorts. Kiv rolls his eyes as he straightens up.

 

“Alright let’s run that combination one more time, then hit the showers and head back to our apartment.”

 

Nodding Phichit holds up the striking shield and Kiv brings his fists forward holding them around his waist area. He then spreads his feet into outward pointing 45° angels, the basic ready stance, Hachiji-dachi.

 

Phichit says the commands and Kiv smoothly moves from move to move, increasing in pace as Phichit goes faster.

 

 

Later, as they pack up and leave the studio, Phichit feels a sort of giddy excitement in getting to teach Kiv. A fast learner with incredible skill _and_ who is determined to do well? A challenge Phichit has never gotten to work with before and one he will gladly take on.

  
  


~~ Bonus from Viktor...or rather Kiv and Yuuri three weeks into their relationship~~

  
  


Yuuri mouths along to the J-pop music playing through his laptop speakers as he underlines his answer. He’s laying on the ground in sweatpants and one of Kiv’s jumpers, socked feet up in the air, as he starts reading the next Econ homework problem:

 

**Given the following production table, and the law of comparative advantage, which assignment of duties makes the most sense?**

 

**Monique**

| 

**Sharyn**  
  
---|---  
  
**Cakes**

| 

**Kilos of Yeyo**

| 

**Cakes**

| 

**Kilos of Yeyo**  
  
0

| 

8

| 

0

| 

12  
  
2

| 

6

| 

1

| 

9  
  
4

| 

4

| 

2

| 

6  
  
6

| 

2

| 

3

| 

3  
  
8

| 

0

| 

4

| 

0  
  
  1. A)   Monique and Sharyn should each split their time between baking cakes and making yeyo.
  2. B)    Monique should do the baking and Sharyn should make the yeyo.
  3. C)    Sharyn should do the baking and Monique should make the yeyo.
  4. D)   Drugs are bad, so they should both stick to baking cakes.



 

Yuuri read the problem once more before drawing out their production possibilities curves. As he labeled the axis he paused for a moment; What was yeyo? Maybe it was a brand of yogurt he hadn’t heard of…

 

“Hey Kiv!” He called to his right where Kiv was in the kitchen baking brownies. He sees his boyfriend’s head pop through the doorway a mixing bowl in hand and flour on his brow.

 

“What’s up?” Kiv asks.

 

“Do you know what yeyo is?” Yuuri asks, trying not to laugh as Kiv wiped his brow smearing more flour across his forehead.

 

Yuuri feels confusion and amusement pass through the bond.

 

“Um… isn’t that cocaine? What type of Econ class are you in?” Yuuri looks back at the problem, mouth parted a little. Thaaaat would explain the last option choice.

 

“One that talked about the substitutes and compliments of BDSM materials during lecture.” Yuuri replies, crossing out the last answer choice as a possibility.

 

Kiv bursts into laughter before grabbing the mixing spoon and stirring the batter in his hands, beginning to walk away.

 

Yuuri pauses for a moment, before looking up once more, “Wait. Why do you know that it’s cocaine?!”

 

“Because I overheard some guys talking about it at a bar. I was confused so I asked them what they were talking about and ended up almost buying cocaine without even realizing it.”

 

Yuuri lets his head fall down on top of his homework as he dies from laughter at his dork of a soulmate.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo that was one of my Econ homework problems and I actually thought that Yeyo was a type of yogurt until one of the girls in my class explained to all the ignorant masses that it was street slang for cocaine. I still have no idea why or how she knew that… 
> 
> Also the BDSM thing actually happened in my class. Never thought I would be discussing how fuzzy handcuffs are a good substitute for whips and chains... 
> 
> Also also, Yuuri at this point would be taking a much higher level Econ than this lower div course, it was just too good of a problem not to use :D
> 
> If you want to watch how I was trying to describe Phichit's and Viktor's fighting styles you can watch this video here: [72KG Muay Thai Legend vs. 107 KG Kickboxing Legend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQ1f_o2moKA)
> 
> Here are some other videos that I used for research if you're interested:  
> [Armbar Escape that Viktor Used](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLnsv9QT_BU), [Karate that Viktor will Eventually be able to do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZ0xUiB2a_o), and [Jujutsu Fight that I based some of Phichit's moves off of.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vp5oeR1nGp8)


	4. Cat Statues

Kiv unlocked the door, exhausted from his and Phichit’s first sparring session.

 

Learning Karate was hard, but Viktor had to admit he was picking it up quickly and it made him a lot less tired than his typical fighting style. It would be a challenge, but he was looking forward to it.

 

As they entered the apartment, Viktor immediately walked over to the oven taking something out of it. Phichit gives him a perplexed look.

 

“Why did you take that out of the oven? Did Yuuri text you?”

 

Viktor looks down at the baked chicken in his hands.  “Er… no. I just thought I should take it out? I didn’t even know it was in the oven…”

 

Why had he taken it out of the oven? He just felt like he needed to for some reason. Weird...

 

As Viktor sets the pan on the stove, Phichit mumbles a “weirdo” under his breath before heading to drop his gym bag in his room.

 

Yuuri walks into the kitchen then, pocketing his phone. “Oh you got the chicken out of the oven! Thank you it was about to start burning but I had to take that phone call.”

 

Viktor only nods mutely, staring at the chicken like its about to grow legs and start dancing- a brand new version of the chicken dance.

 

“Kiv are you ok?” Yuuri asks walking over to stick a thermometer in the chicken.

 

“I don’t know why I took the chicken out of the oven? I didn’t even know it was in there!” Viktor says feeling a little more than freaked out.

 

Viktor didn’t like when he wasn’t in control of his actions or his own body. Being an assassin required extreme control over any and all things that could affect the mission. Even if this wasn’t a mission, he still liked to know what was going on around him and how he was reacting to it.  

 

Yuuri pulls the thermometer out, looking over concerned. “Kiv it feels like you’re scared about something. Really, are you alright?”

 

Viktor startles, remembering that Yuuri would be able to feel how freaked out he is. Taking a breath, he repeats what he said before, calmer now, “Yeah, I’m ok. I just don’t know why I took the chicken out and it freaked me out a little bit.”

 

Taking his hand Yuuri says, “It was probably the soulmate thing. Remember yesterday when you were making cookies but didn’t have any sugar and I randomly picked up sugar from the store? And how last week you forgot to bring wine to our picnic but I put it in my backpack before I went to class?”

 

Viktor pulls him forward wrapping arms around Yuuri’s back loosely. “You’re right. It’s just… so weird to do something for you without even realizing I’m doing it. I’m still adjusting to being with you. To having a soulmate.”

 

Yuuri lays his head on Viktor’s shoulder wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist. “Sweetie we both are. But we’re both here for each other and I’m sure we’ll figure it out eventually. Probably. Hopefully.”

 

Viktor’s shoulders shaking with quiet laughter at how adorable he is. Overall, he's just relieved that there's an explanation for his actions. He'll have to get used to this soulmate thing, but with Yuuri by his side he knows it will turn out ok.

 

“Are you lovebirds finished canoodling in the kitchen!” Phichit yells from the living room and just to spite him, Yuuri leans up surprising Viktor with a kiss and pushing him back against the counter.

 

Viktor makes a noise of surprise before he starts kissing back, smiling into the kiss.

 

“When you’re done, I’m hungry and The King and the Skater is on so hurry up!” Phichit yells again.

 

 

 

Phichit’s half way through the King and Skater by the time they walk out. “Took you long enough.” he grumbles as he takes his plate.

 

“Sorry,” Yuuri mumbles taking a seat on the floor, cheeks flushed.

 

“I’m not!” Viktor chims in happily, sitting down next to Yuuri and leaning against his side.

 

“Gross.” Phichit says before returning his full attention to the movie.

 

 

 

Later, as Yuuri and Phichit wash and dry the dishes, Yuuri leans over to Phichit talking in Japanese.

 

“ _How was sparring with Kiv today?”_

 

Yuuri hands Phichit another soapy plate. Phichit rinsing it off before drying it and putting it back into the cabinet.

 

“ _Hmmmm, it went pretty well. I wanted to see what he could do so I hung back at first, but he wasn’t making any moves. I eventually got bored and kicked it up a notch to test him.”_

 

Yuuri startles looking up.

 

_“How did he do? Please tell me you didn’t hurt him.”_

 

Phichit glances over wryly. “ _Who do you think I am? Of course I didn’t hurt him. Buuuutttt, that also meant that when he was choking me I had to tap out instead of gouging out his eyeballs. So unfair.”_

 

Wryly Yuuri says, _“I happen to like those eyes so thank you for not doing that.”_ Yuuri hands over the next soaped up dish. “ _Did he really get you to tap out though? That’s… unexpected.”_

 

Phichit shrugs putting the bowl away after having dried it, “ _I was surprised to. He fights so weirdly that he practically has no technique. Also, you would expect him to use his strength and larger build to take advantage right? But he fought like he was fighting someone bigger and better than him. Stayed light on his feet and out of my range except when he threw a punch or kick. He adjusts how he fights based on who he’s fighting too. I had him spar with another boxer later and with her he stepped in closer, and had a stronger stance. But once he saw what I could do once I could grab him, he knew to back off and try not to get grabbed. I’m really interested to see how he would adapt sparring with other people.”_

 

Yuuri shuts off the water, letting the sink drain of soapy bubbles. He turns around, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms. “ _Do you think he could defend himself if he was ever attacked though? I think that’s what I’m most worried about.”_

 

_“Hmmmm. I’m not entirely sure. But I’m teaching him karate now. I’m going to focus on skills that would be most helpful if he ever was attacked and I think that will help. At least a little. I could also make him practice by just randomly attacking him. I can call it a training exercise or something. Get his body used to reacting when attacked.”_

 

Phichit puts away the last bowl, before folding the dish rag, setting it down on the counter and turning around and leaning against the counter too.

 

“ _I wish I could say no to that, but it’ll probably be a smart thing to do. Thank you for doing this.”_ Phichit smiles as Yuuri puts his head in his hands shoulders slumping “ _I feel like I’m manipulating him though. He shouldn’t have to learn these things just because of me.”_

 

Phichit places a comforting hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. _“I know. I wish we didn’t have to do this either but if he knew why, I think he would be ok with it. Also he’s a fast learner and it looks like he’s having fun. Maybe he likes being challenged by things. You certainly do.”_

 

Yuuri turns smiling gratefully at Phichit “ _I hope you’re right. I really don’t want him to get hurt.”_

 

_“Have you seen his scars though? I’m pretty sure he knows how to take a hit.”_

 

Yuuri grimaces _“We… we had a bit of an argument about that actually. I asked him about it and he just shrugged it off changing the subject. When I asked him again later, he tried to do the same thing but I wouldn’t let him. Then he asked about mine. And I couldn’t tell him either. After that it was kinda just awkward. Eventually we agreed not to talk about it anymore but I’m still concerned about it.”_

 

Yuuri sighed, rubbing at his temple _“My life is a mess. Beware world! Watch as the great Katsuki heir gets into a small argument with his boyfriend and cries pathetically afterward! How terrifying.”_

 

“Everything ok in here?” Kiv says from the doorway looking concerned.

 

Yuuri sucks in a quick breath praying that Kiv didn’t hear his actual name.

 

“Did you say Katsuki? As in the Yakuza family?”

 

Shit.

 

Saving him, Phichit explains, “Yeah we were talking about some of the things they’ve done to people and the impact its made on the economy. Torn apart families, bankrupted innocents, killed hundreds. That sort of thing. Our Econ professor is weird.”

 

Kiv and Yuuri both grimace at Phichit's words.

 

“Anyway Kiv I wanted to ask you about something.” Phichit says walking up and slinging an arm around Kiv’s shoulders, steering him out the door and into the living room.

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

Later that night Yuuri jerks awake at a large crash echoing through the house. He immediately reaches over to his nightstand grabbing the glock hidden in the top drawer.

 

He looks over hoping that Kiv is still asleep except Kiv isn’t in the room with him. Yuuri feels fear grip his heart, and he hopes that the loud crash didn't have anything to do with Kiv.

 

He quickly takes off the safety, getting out of bed and quietly sneaking into the hallway, hiding in the shadows.

 

“Phichit it is three am! Do not scare me like that at three in the fucking morning!”

 

Yuuri peaks his head out only to be confronted with the weirdest picture. Kiv is standing in just his boxers holding their random cat statue in one hand, gripping it like he’s about to smack someone across the face with it.

 

Phichit is slumped against the ground, legs sprawled against the bookshelf where books and knick knacks have fallen off, littering the ground.

 

“What… What just happened?” Phichit asks dazedly.

 

Kiv sighs in exasperation gesturing with the cat statue as he says, “Well I was _trying_ to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water when one of my supposed friends _literally jumped on me._ ”

 

“So you threw me against a bookshelf!?”

 

“You attacked me in the middle of the night! What else was I supposed to do?!”

 

“How about, I don’t know... not throw me into a bookshelf!?”

 

“I didn’t know it was you!” Kiv defends, holding the cat statue to his chest dramatically.

 

Phichit deadpans, “That was the point Kiv.”

 

Yuuri laughs under his breath as he quickly hides the glock in his sweatpants putting the safety back on before stepping out. “Is everything alright in here? Why is Phichit sitting on a bookshelf sideways?”

 

Kiv turns to him with a pout “He attacked me! At THREE IN THE MORNING. He deserves it.” Kiv petulantly crosses his arms.

 

“You literally threw me like a sack of potatoes.” Phichit groans as he gingerly stands up.

 

Kiv looks over, a little sheepish “Are you ok? I did throw you kinda hard.”

 

“Yeah yeah I’m fine. I’ll probably have a few bruises shaped like a bookshelf in the morning but nothing permanent.”

 

Kiv lets out a sigh of relief, “Sorry for throwing you into a bookshelf… even if you did deserve it.”

 

Phichit grumbles “Sorry for attacking you in the middle of the night… even if it was for your training.”

 

“...I’m going back to bed.” Yuuri says before turning around and walking back.

 

A minute later, Kiv follows crawling into bed behind him and cuddling up. Soon they both fall into a deep sleep.

 

 

*In the morning*

 

 

“Yuuri is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Kiv slyly whispers into his ear.

 

Yuuri jerks up.

 

God fucking dammit. He forgot to take the glock out before he went to bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^ Hope you're all having a good day/night, and if not hopefully this was able to bring a smile to your face :)
> 
> I may have messed up some of the Viktor/Kiv name switch outs, so sorry if I did! I'll go back and re-edit more later. If you catch any please let me know!


	5. Wolfenite

It was in the middle of the night that Yuuri got the call. The sharp ringing woke him up, and he reached over quickly, hoping to not wake up Kiv either. He hit the answer button, groggily answering, “Hello?”

 

“Yuuri!” His moms enthusiastic reply comes through. He sat up a little more, pushing off the covers and stumbling out of bed to his office. His mom wouldn’t call him like this if it wasn’t important.

 

 _“Hi mom, what’s up?”_ He asked in Japanese, locking his office door with a quiet click. After Viktor started sleeping with Yuuri at night, Viktors bedroom had slowly turned back into Yuuri’s office. Which Yuuri was quite glad for, it made getting his work done a lot easier.

 

In a more serious tone, his mom says, _“The BHP Billiton Antarctica branch is on the verge of collapse and Van doesn’t have the resources to save it. The CEO is desperate. They asked for a meeting with us, how soon can you make it up there? You have a midterm this Thursday right?”_

 

Yuuri smiles, glad that there plan is beginning to work. He crosses to his desk, looking at the calendar. _“I can do this Saturday. I’ll leave Friday morning so that I can sleep a little after the midterm. Could you set up the meeting for the evening? And can you send over the data on the company too?”_

 

His mom hums, the sound of typing quiet in the background. _“I just emailed you over what we have on them, I’ll set up the meeting and send over any other details we can find. Thank you Yuuri, and good luck on your midterm!”_

 

Yuuri opens his computer, typing in his password and refreshing his emails. The encrypted files show up, and he opens them scanning quickly for anything that jumps out. He takes note of a trade log with the typical buyers and products they requested. There was a small monthly shipment of all products to Foz do Iguaçu, Brazil. Large gold shipments to Toronto, Canada. And small Wolfenite formations to Italy.

 

Nothing of particular note, except for the small shipment of all products. (Why wouldn’t they just get gold from Brazillian mines?) Something he could look over later though.

 

 _“Thanks mom, have a good night.”_ He said, before hanging up and setting the phone back on the table.

 

He stayed up another hour, taking his time to go through everything and start drafting up weak points to hit and potential agreement terms. He would offer a contract to the company if it was worth saving or just redo the whole thing from the ground up if it wasn't.

 

When he walked back into their bedroom, the night stand was turned on, and Kiv was sat up in bed, frowning down at his phone. Yuuri flopped down, wiggling his way under the warm sheets. As he pulled them up he asked, “Everything alright? You feel worried about something.”

Kiv looks over, guilt and sadness passing through the bond, “I think I have to cancel our date for this weekend. I just got an email from one of my companies about a new production line they need me to come check out on sight. I’m really sorry.”

 

Yuuri feels relief course through him that he won’t be hurting Kiv’s feelings by canceling date night.

 

Replying with a hint of regret, he said, “That’s ok, I was actually about to tell you the same thing. My mom called and I need to go negotiate a contract this weekend. Do you want to do date night next weekend instead?”

 

Kiv smiled gratefully before nodding enthusiastically, “I’m glad it worked out like this, we only have to skip one date night now!”

 

“Yeah, it’s nice. Hopefully this won’t happen to often though. I like beating you in bowling.” Yuuri says shifting on his side and curling up.

 

“Hey! I almost won last time! I’ll definitely win next time.” Viktor said turning of the light and curling up behind Yuuri, putting an arm around his waist.

 

Yuuri teased, “You keep telling yourself that. Good night.”

 

“Night.” Came the sleepy reply, and they both fell back asleep.

 

~~~~

 

On Friday, Phichit and Yuuri said goodbye to Viktor at the airport before boarding their own private jet. They were dressed in black suits, kevlar vests underneath, and Phichit was heavily armed, though no one could tell by just looking at him.

 

Yuuri held the briefcase with his laptop, contracts, and other important documents. Once on the plan, he reviewed, going over what he planned to say and do once they got there.

  
  


Saturday evening, they enter the boardroom to Polar Gems, Minerals, and Metals, the Antarctic subsidiary for BHP Bilitons.

 

Yuuri’s hair is slicked back, contacts in, and figure imposing in his fitted black suit. With Phichit as his shadow they make an intimidating pair. Yuuri walks forward, pulling the head chair out and sitting down, setting the briefcase on top of the table.

 

No one has dared to speak yet and Yuuri plans on using that to capitalize on their fear of him.

 

Fear left unspoken is a vicious thing. It sneaks into the minds of man and woman alike. Causes them to make irrational decisions, but Yuuri is experienced in how this all works. Push someones buttons just the right way, force them to feel like there are only a few options with his being the best one, and he can easily predict their irrationality.

 

The tricky part is laying the foundations.

 

He looks around, eyes assessing the round table. A secretary to his right, hair pulled into a tight updo, hands poised to begin taking notes and stacks of organized papers surrounding her. A man, dressed in a suit and most likely Iri, the man supposedly in charge of the company. Although, based on body language, Yuuri think it’s his wife sitting next to him that’s in charge. She sits with her back straight and eyes focused with a calm keen intelligence. She meets his eyes steadily, waiting patiently as her husband shifts in his seat. The last people in the room are two body guards, but Yuuri doesn’t give them a second glance, trusting in Phichit skills and previous scouting of the business grounds.

 

Yuuri looks back down at his briefcase, opening the latches with sharp clicks. Slowly he takes out his laptop and papers, organising them into neat piles.

 

He places his favorite black ink pen on top of the papers and looks up, steepling his fingers and waiting.

 

Time passes slowly, and Yuuri doesn’t move, only blinking occasionally.

 

The husband continues to shift and it’s only when they reach the third minute that the wife begins to fidget as well. Surprisingly, it’s the secretary that speaks up first. Yuuri doesn’t move his head as she speaks from the side, “Thank you for joining us Mr. Katsuki.”

 

When Yuuri doesn’t reply, Iri seems to take this as his clue that it’s ok to talk. “Yes, thank you for coming." He says, swallowing heavily, "We would like to start out by going over my companies assets. Currently our average yearly profit is sixty billion. Our previous distributor took half that and all of our equipment, labor fees, health care, living and business expenses, utility, and governmental taxing left us with barely enough to stay afloat. We would like to offer the Katsuki’s 30% equity in our company in exchange for us dropping and switching our distributors.”

 

Yuuri sits silently, carefully picking apart what Iri just said. “I find it interesting that you gave the average yearly profit. Based off of last years total profit you barely broke forty billion, taking a total personal revenue of $120,000. Not very much is it?”

 

Iri shuffled in his seat, looking a little put off that Yuuri had that information. The wife was still attentive though. Speaking for the first time, in a calm voice she said, “Mr. Katsuki would you like a tour of our facilities? A personal look at our operations would help you to understand the situation that we are in.”

 

Yuuri paused, letting the tension build before responding, “That seems like a good idea.” Standing, Yuuri locks everything back into his briefcase and follows the wife and husband out of the room.

 

The next three hours were spent observing some of the closer mines, ore, and overall operations of the company. By the time they were done, Yuuri could see where they were struggling the most. In terms of organization management and communication, they were severely lacking.

 

The one normally in charge of business management was most likely dead from the barrel end of Viktor’s rifle. Van liked to supply the economic and business help that a lot of smaller companies desperately needed if they were going to survive at all. Additionally he worked as a distributor, getting the ore to refineries and jewelers across his continents. It forced the companies to rely on him, ensuring their loyalty.

 

With all his management and economic business people dead, Van couldn’t manage everything. Businesses accustomed to being advised and told how to succeed were now floundering to make the same profits as before, and when they couldn’t, that’s when Yuuri stepped in. Saving them from financial failure and massive debt.

 

As they sat back down in the room, Yuuri pulled out his pre-drafted contract sliding it over the table towards them. “These are the conditions of the contract we are willing to offer you. Your company is lacking in many areas, but with our help, you might be able to salvage it. I’ll give you time to look over that tonight, and we’ll meet again in the morning. Have a wonderful evening.”

 

Yuuri stood, and walked out, Phichit following close behind. They made their way back to their provided rooms in a separate building than before. As they entered, Phichit did a check of the whole room, making sure nothing had changed and no bugs had been placed while they were gone.

 

Once he was done, Phichit sat down on the bed, taking off his suit jacket, _"Well that went well.”_

 

Yuuri starts changing into more comfortable clothes as well, looking forward to relaxing a little bit. _“I hope so. I’m a little nervous that I didn’t push them hard enough.”_

 

_“Are you kidding me? That dude was shaking in his seat by the time you were done.”_

 

Yuuri sat down on the bed, now in sweats and a t-shirt. He pulled out his phone, powering it up. _“Yeah but the wife wasn’t. I’m hoping that she makes the smart decision though. They really won’t be able to make a profit by themselves.”_

 

 _“I’m sure she will. She's a smart woman after all."_ Phichit says with a confident tone _, "Ok, dinner time. What do you want to eat? I’ll order room service and we can watch Mulan on my laptop while we eat.”_

 

Yuuri smiled, reading a text from Kiv while he answered Phichit, _“That sounds great. I’m feeling white fish? Wanna split a salad too?”_

 

_“Heck yes! Ok I’ll get everything set up.”_

 

Kivvy <3: I forgot how good Russian food is! I’m making you so many things when I get back  :)

 

Kivvy <3: Miss you lots and hope you had a good day! I’m heading to bed, nighty night! <3 <3

 

Yuuri: Good morning! I miss you too! Can’t wait to see you again <3

 

He sets his phone down, walking over to the bathroom to take out his contacts and wash his face.

 

Kiv had been a low thrum of energy in the back of his head the whole trip, but after being together for two months Yuuri had gotten used it. Besides extreme tiredness and determination, Kiv hadn’t been feeling anything different than usual. The bond just provided a good feeling of passive support and happiness.

 

It was nice having that. It felt centering at times when stress or work turned overwhelming and just made him feel more complete. Yuuri was still adjusting to having a soulmate, but he finally felt like he was getting to the really good parts of it. He had a boyfriend (a hot smart one at that), an additional support system, someone who respected his boundaries and someone who was always willing to listen when Yuuri needed to just rant or talk things out.

 

Yuuri left the bathroom in time for their food to come, and he smiled as they hunkered down under the warm blankets to eat and watch Mulan kick ass. Yuuri would be forever thankful for Phichit’s ability to distract Yuuri during negotiations, making sure he didn’t overthink things too much. It let him stay focused and relaxed, while also adding a little fun into the equation.

 

By the time the movie ended, Yuuri was tired enough to fall asleep pretty quickly, Phichit snoring right alongside him.

 

 

The next morning, Yuuri was handed a signed contract and all needed contact information. They shook hands, the wife smiling a little bit as she said, “Thank you for your help. We appreciate how much work you put into meeting us and we look forward to working with you.”

 

Still serious, but dancing internally, Yuuri replied, “Likewise Mrs. Dwrell. Have a good evening. We will start working tomorrow to get your business running as smoothly as possible.”

 

“Have a safe flight.”

  
  


Later, as Yuuri climbs the stairs into their private jet, his phone rings. “Hello?”

 

 _“Yuuri, how did the meeting go?”_ His moms voice filters through.

 

Sitting down in one of the comfortable seats, he answered, _“It went well. They  agreed to the contract and conditions I layed out for them thankfully.”_

 

 _“That is good to hear, thank you Yuuri. How’s Phichit doing?”_ Phichit leans over from where he sat down next to Yuuri.

 

_“Hi! I’m doing well and making sure Yuuri stays out of trouble. We both know how much trouble he likes to get into.”_

 

Hiroko laughs before responding, _“Very true, thank you for looking out for him. Now tell me how are your classes going?”_

 

Yuuri passes his phone to Phichit, letting them catch up and talk. Yuuri leans back closing his eyes to sleep as the plane takes off.

  
~~~Many hours later~~~  


 

When they walk through the arrivals gate, Kiv is sitting in a chair by one of the large windows, staring down at his phone. He looks tired, a little unkempt, but Yuuri can’t keep the smile off his face as he walks over.

 

Kiv raises his head, eyes lighting up when they find Yuuri. He stands, walking over quickly and enveloping him in a warm hug. Yuuri hugs back just as fiercely, glad that they both made it back safe.

 

“Let’s go home.” Yuuri says quietly.

 

The answering bubble of warmth and happiness is all Yuuri needs to know that he’s making another family with Kiv.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, but I still thought it was important to the story. Especially because we get to see Yuuri actually negotiating! He's good at what at he does ;) 
> 
> ...is it weird to use a winky face there? Probably... 
> 
> I had a job interview today and it went pretty well, so yay! Hope ya'll are doing well too <3


	6. An Old Friend

The sharp ringing of Yuuri’s phone, makes Viktor jolt into consciousness.He hears a mumbled “Hello?”

 

A woman’s voice replying with a happy, “Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri shifts, quickly getting out of bed and padding out of the room to his office. Viktor hears Yuuri’s quiet Japanese cut off as Yuuri’s office door clicks shut.

 

Viktor falls back tiredly, ready to go back to sleep, but just as he’s beginning to nod off, ‘I’m sexy and I know it’ starts to play from his phone. Ugh. He knew he shouldn’t have given Chris his phone that one time. Viktor still couldn’t figure out how to change the song.

 

He stretches out a hand, swiping the red button to send the call to voicemail. He closes his eyes once more, but a moment later the song starts up again. He lifts his head up a little, brow furrowed. Chris wouldn’t call him twice in a row, especially if he ended the call early, unless something was wrong.

 

Viktor grabbed the phone from the night stand, unplugging it and sliding the green button this time.

 

“Oui?”

 

Chris’s panicked voice comes over the line, rapid fire French assaulting Viktor’s ears, _“Viktor I can’t find Masumi. He didn’t come home when he said he was and it’s been an hour. He hasn’t picked up his phone or answered any of his texts. I think he was taken or something!”_

 

Viktor sits up more, brain trying to catch up with the deluge of information being thrown at him. _“Woah woah Chris, deep breath. Run that by me one more time?”_

 

He hears Chris take a thick breath, before re-explaining, “Masumi didn’t come home when he said he would and he normally texts or calls if he’s staying out later than usual. He knows that I freak out since he’s a potential target for people to hurt me. I think someone took him and I don’t know what to do.”

 

Viktor reaches over to the night stand flicking on the lamp so he can see better. He stands grabbing out his laptop and sitting on the edge of the bed. Once he’s logged in, he asks seriously, “Where are you guys right now?”

 

“Huancavelica, Peru.”

 

Viktor opens his tracking database, he enters in ‘Huancavelica, Peru’ and lines of code pop up scrolling through any underworld activity that is connected with the city. A few other cities show up around South America, mainly Brazil and Columbia, but he doesn’t see anything for Huancavelica.

 

He opens another program, one he had the Katsuki family’s computer engineers design for him. Adding in a few extra lines of code, he enters just the country this time.

 

One thing pops up. A transaction of 1.2 million in exchange for the kidnapping of a civilian.

 

Then he sees the name. A company name he is very familiar with.

 

_BHP Biliton._

 

He swears under his breath, and shifts to the private file he has on the company, refreshing the bug code he secretly implanted a year ago in one of their computers. He waits a minute as the program starts running.

 

Then the new correspondences come in, centering around two specific things: trouble with the mines in Antarctica and plans to kidnap someone's soulmate for the manipulation of ‘Christophe Giacometti- Honeypot and Viktor Nikiforov- Hired Assassin’.

 

_“Chris how well do people know that we are friends?”_

 

He hears the sound of pacing footsteps in the background, and the sound of a zipper, _“Give me a sec, I’m looking on my business forums to see if we pop up in relation to each other at all.”_ A moment later he hears a sharp inhale.

 

_“Chris? What is it?”_

 

Shakily Chris replies, _“They have everything on me. I- I don’t even know how. There’s stuff on here that I haven’t even told anyone about.”_

 

Trying to snap his friend out of it, sternly Viktor repeats, “ _Chris what is it?”_

 

Chris begins to read a loud, _“Christophe Nathaniel Giacometti- Honeypot. Son of Natalie and Jonathan Giacometti- deceased. Soulmate of Massumi Jones- Civilian Manager. Close friend and associate of Viktor Nikiforov- Hired Assassin. Successful missions: seventeen. Unsuccessful missions: two. Home address: 31 Klawareg Street, Burn, Switzerland._

 

 _“Viktor all of this is just the beginning of what they have on me. What do I do?”_ Chris’s voice goes shaky again, panic edging its way in. _“Oh god, and what about Massumi? He must be terrified right now. What if they kill him or are torturing him?! I can’t let him go through that! It’s all my fault. Oh gosh what if I never see him again?! What-”_

 

 _“Chris.”_ Viktor says voice firm. Viktor’s scared and worried right now too, but if they don’t start thinking logically and strategically, they might as well start writing Masumi’s eulogy now.

 

Speaking again, Viktor starts asking questions that will force them to focus on finding Masumi. “Do you think Massumi is still in the city with you?”

 

“No. It’s a small city, it would be easiest and more secure to take him somewhere else.”

 

“Closest major city?”

 

“Ayacucho.”

 

“Ok, I need you to do some reconnaissance. Find where he is and the moment you do we’re going to get Massumi back and kill all the bastards that thought they could mess with us. I’ll see what I can do from my side, listen in to any recent dealings and let you know what I find.”

 

When Chris speaks again, his voice is lined with determined steel, “Yes. Yes we are. Thank you Viktor.”

 

The call goes quiet, and Viktor takes a moment to go through his personal data sites once more. Searching his own name to make sure Yuuri and Phichit don’t pop up at all.

 

When he’s sure that they aren’t connected to him in anyway, he clears his programs and closes his computer. Sitting back in bad, he scrolls through his phone absentmindedly, brain working over what he had just heard.

 

He would need to be more careful if Van was looking for revenge. The last thing he wanted was Yuuri or Phichit being kidnapped. Phichit could probably handle himself in a fight, but if he was drugged or knocked out quickly, even the best fighter would be down for the count.

 

Smart beautiful Yuuri would be practically helpless. Unable to comprehend what was going on and it would all be Viktor’s fault.

 

He feels the bed dip, and he looks up a little startled. Yuuri wriggles under the sheets and looks over, thoughtful, “Everything alright? You feel worried about something.”

 

Viktor let’s out a sigh, guilt crashing through him at the danger he’s exposed Yuuri to. He takes a moment to collect his thoughts, eventually saying, “I think I have to cancel our date for this weekend. I just got an email from one of my companies about a new production line they need me to come check out on sight. I’m really sorry.”

 

It’s a bit of a lame excuse, but it works with the fake background he has and is vague enough to not prompt too much suspicion. Through the bond, Viktor can feel Yuuri’s... relief at his excuse? What? Why is Yuuri relieved?

 

Then Yuuri explains, “That’s ok, I was actually about to tell you the same thing. My mom called and I need to go negotiate a contract this weekend. Do you want to do double date nights next weekend instead?”

 

Viktor feels relief now as well, understanding the words and emotions. He is a sad they won’t have date night this week though. At least he has next weekend to look forward to.

 

As they settle back into the covers, they continue to joke back and forth a little bit, Viktor flicking the lamp off before curling up with Yuuri and falling asleep. Glad that his soulmate is safe in his arms.

 

~~~

 

When Thursday night comes he gets the call from Christophe, a breathless “Found him.”

 

“On my way.” Is Viktor’s immediate reply, booking his tickets for Ayacucho, Peru.

  


~~~

 

After a warm goodbye with Yuuri and Phichit, Viktor boards his plane. He lands in Ayacucho later that night, meeting up with Chris and hugging him tightly.

 

They head back to the small apartment Chris is renting, eating dinner and going over plans of rescue. The majority of Chris’s skills are in low level, close infiltration. He uses psychological manipulation on his targets over a long period of time and gathers information that way. Not exactly the best skill set for their rescue mission, but Viktor has worked with Chris in the past and knows he’s reliable. With Viktor’s personal expertise and Chris as back up they should be able to pull it all off.

 

Hours later, they fall asleep exhausted but with a plan and multiple backup plans laid out.

 

On Saturday they wake up in the early afternoon, going over their plans and smoothing down any mistakes that they missed the night before. They eat, waiting for sundown to fall to start their plan.

  
  
  


Massumi is being kept in a rented apartment much like theirs. He has ‘bodyguards’ in the room with him at all times, and many other people standing watch at random points. They rotate every two hours, letting some guards off for a break, while others just move to a different location. When that transition happens, Viktor plans to strike.

 

Before they left, Chris changed, pulling on heels and a dress. Adding a wig and makeup and other details to make him appear to be an attractive woman. By the end, a dark brunet looked stunning in a tight red dress with black pumps.

 

They moved out quietly, Viktor bedecked in all black tactical gear concealing every part of his body, with a multitude of weapons hidden. He was going to use handguns primarily for this, a rifle or shotgun at close range would be unnecessary and difficult to control, and he didn’t have the time to set up his sniper rifle.

 

They arrived on the street adjacent to the apartment, and Chris parked the car, getting out in a way that would distract anyone. Viktor sneaks out the back, crossing over to wear a shorter store was and using the decorative flower planter to boost himself up to the roof. He moved quietly to the next house, a two story, pulling himself up and continuing to move towards the apartment they had marked as the one holding Massumi.

 

Down below he sees Chris walk down the sidewalk, hips swaying a little and talking on his phone, distracted. Chris ‘stumbles’ a little, catching himself, and continuing to talk on the phone. Just as he passes in front of the entrance, where two of the guards stand watch, Chris falls onto his side, crying out in pretend pain as he does so. At first the guards don’t move, but then Chris ‘tries’ to stand, and falls back down with another cry of pain.

 

The guards exchange a glance, before one walks forward, saying something that doesn’t carry up to Viktor’s position. The guard tries to help Chris up, but when Chris puts weight on his ankle, he ‘falls’ again, bringing the guard down with him a little. Without the other guard seeing, Chris stabs the guard in the stomach with a small knife coated in fast acting poison. When the now dead guard doesn’t stand, door guard moves forward to see what was going on. When she's close enough, Chris lunges forward stabbing her in the belly while using his hand to cover her mouth so she can’t cry out. After a few seconds of struggling she slumps, and Chris lays are down.

 

A minute later, the guards coming to switch positions with those two, walk out through the door, and Chris quickly dispatches of both of them.

 

With a thumbs up, as the ‘all clear’, Viktor starts to move.

 

He takes out a thick rope, tying it around three ventilation poles in the roof. He attaches it to his waist harness, and walks over to the side of the building. He peers over, making sure he’s lined up correctly, before pulling out and loading two handguns. He stashes one in his hip holster, and keeps the other in his right hand. He steps up to the lip of the roof, turning to face where he had secured all the ropes. He leans back, letting his weight settle so that it looks like he was sitting on air, legs straight out in front of him and feet flat against the side of the building.

 

He begins to repel down, past the fourth and third floors, staying clear of any windows. When he reaches his destination point on the second floor, he peers around the side of the window taking in his four targets standing guard over Masumi who is bruised and cut up.

 

Viktor takes a deep breath, centering himself and focusing his mind.

 

Then he raises his hand gun (suppressor attached), takes aim and fires eight precise and accurate shots. One to the forehead and chest of each guard. They all slump to the ground, bodys spasming in pain as blood seeps out from the entry points. Once they’re all still, he moves quickly, pushing off the wall to swing out and slam the heels of his boots against the window, breaking it in.

 

He falls through, letting the rope slacken so he can fall to the floor. Probably not the smoothest landing, but that’s not what matters right now.  He quickly undoes the rope from his carabiners, moving to untie Masumi.

 

There’s fear in Masumi’s eyes as he sees Viktor approach and in a calming voice Viktor says, “Red may be the color of love, but green is the key to my heart.”

 

Masumi still seems wary, but some of the fear leaves his eyes as he asks, “You’re with Chris?”

 

Smiling Viktor says, “Yes, now let’s get you out of here.”

 

Viktor takes out the wire cutters from a pocket on his thigh, cutting the handcuffs and duct tape holding Masumi to his chair. Masumi stands shakily, and Viktor quickly moves to help support him.

 

Viktor reloads, making sure Masumi is good to keep going, then steps out into the hall. They make their way down slowly, Viktor leading as he takes out guard after guard. Just as they get to the top of the stairs, a body slams into him attempting to throw them both down the stairs. Viktor shifts his weight quickly though, standing steady in Hachiji-dachi.

 

He pushes Masumi towards the wall, turning to face his attacker. The woman lashes out, only weapon her body as she moves to strike quickly. Viktor blocks the jab to his face, taking a step forward and thrusting the heel of his palm into her nose, breaking it with a crunch. He steps back into the base sturdy position that Phichit has drilled into his body, and kicks out high and powerful, knocking her in the temple. She goes down easily, and Viktor pulls out his other handgun to fire two shots into her back and skull.

 

When they got back, Viktor was going to buy Phichit SO many presents.

 

Viktor grabs Masumi once more, making their way down to the first floor and taking out anyone left.They move towards the door, when Viktor catches sight of a note sitting on a table. His and Chris’s names printed neatly on top.

 

_Dear Christophe Giacometti and Viktor Nikiforov,_

 

_There is no love without heartbreak, and no reward without equal penance. For the deeds that you have committed against me I will return them to you tenfold._

 

_Feel free to run and hide, I’ve always liked a good chase._

 

_Vincent Gildemeester Baron Van Tuyll Van Serooskerken_

 

Viktor feels fear shoot through his vein, but he clamps down on it hard. He raises his gun, shooting the note of the table. That should send a clear message to Van.

 

No one messes with his Yuuri.

 

He moves determined, bringing Masumi out the front door, and to Chris’s already waiting car. Viktor helps Masumi to sit down in the back, crawling in after him. As soon as the door closes, Chris accelerates, speeding down the street and to the nearest highway to take them to an airport close by. Viktor checks over Masumi, double checking for anything life threatening, and is relieved to find nothing but shallow cuts and bruises.

 

Fifteen minutes later, they arrive at the airport, a small private plane sitting ready to go on the tarmac. Chris parks the car, helping Masumi out, and supporting him into the plane. Chris sits Massumi down one of the small seats, moving to grab the first aid kit.

 

Once they’re settled, Viktor walks into the cockpit sitting in the pilot's chair. He starts running a preflight check, gearing up the plane for take off. Over the intercom he announces, “Please fasten your seatbelts for take off.”

 

He secures his own seat belt, then moves the plane to the start of the runway. He gets clearance from air traffic control, then presses on the accelerator gaining speed. He pulls up on the yoke when he has enough speed, the front wheel of the plane lifting off the ground. The wings catch the air and soon their ascending up and up, leaving Peru far behind.

 

When they level out, Viktor puts the plane into autopilot, moving to the back. Chris is there, cleaning Masumi wounds with a careful hand. Masumi hisses at the stings, but is gripping Chris’s hands tightly which Viktor takes as a good sign.

 

Viktor sits next to Masumi, pulling ointment and bandaids out from the first aid kit, readying them for Chris, “Everything ok?” he asks.

 

Masumi speaks, teeth clenched, but voice sincere, “I will be. Thank you for saving me Viktor.”

 

Viktor nods, “I’m glad to have helped. I wouldn’t want Yuuri going through this.”

 

Chris’s hands pause, and Masumi turns to look at him. It takes Viktor a second to realize what he just said. Oops.

 

Chris goes back to cleaning Masumi’s wounds, voice nonchalant as he asks, “Who’s Yuuri?”

 

“A friend.”

 

Chris gives him a very unimpressed look. Viktor tries to meet Chris’s eyes, but squirms a little. It’s a little hard to lie to someone who makes his living off of manipulating people with psychological lies.

 

Damn it. Viktor needed to get better friends.

 

“Viktor, who’s Yuuri?” Chris says.

 

Well he could lie and dance around a bit. That would probably work right? Distract from the actual truth. “A guy that I met.”

 

“Mmmhmmm” Chris hums, tone expectant.

 

“I uh, accidently ran into him? Er well he ran into me...then tackled and dry humped me in the middle of the street.” Viktor fidgets, smoothing the cream in the ointment packets back and forth.

 

Chris raises an eyebrow, “Sounds very romantic.”

 

“Why?” Masumi adds in, looking thoughtful as Chris plucks the ointment from Viktors hands and starts applying it to cuts.

 

Viktor taps his fingers on his thigh, not having anything to occupy them at the moment.

 

Viktor relents a little, “He was very drunk at the time.”

 

“So what on earth prompted him to tackle you?”

 

“...”

 

Chirs’s eyes shoot up, “Oh my god you met your soulmate.”

 

Damn his smart friend.

 

“Pictures Nikiforov. Right now.”

 

Viktor heaves out a sigh, before reaching into one of his many packets and pulling out his phone. He powers it on, smiling when he sees a text from Yuuri.

 

Yuuri: Good morning! I miss you too! Can’t wait to see you again <3

 

Massumi distantly remarks, “Chris i’m not hallucinating this right?”

 

Dryly Chris says, “No. No I don’t think so. That is the sappiest smile I have ever seen.”

 

Viktor clears his throat, looking up with a small glare, “Do you want to see the pictures or not?”

 

“Yes!” They chime in unison, smiling at eachother afterward.

 

Viktor rolls his eyes, understanding how Phichit feels, before opening his camera pics and thumbing to one of him and Yuuri in the park together. He flips his phone around, showing them.

 

“Awwwww he’s cute! Nice catch Viktor.” Masumi says, voice teasing.

 

Chris is staring at the photo, lips pursed. “He looks familiar… What did you say his name was again?”

 

“Yuuri Nishigori. His family runs a big business, maybe you saw him at one of the socialite gatherings on one your missions?”

 

“Maybe…” Chris still seems to be in thought, but after a moment he looks up smiling, “It’s good to see you so happy Viktor! I’m happy for you, and Masumi is right, he is very cute. Though Masumi is a lot cuter in my opinion.”

 

Masumi chuckles, blushing a bit.

 

Viktor smiles, beaming, “Yuuri’s so cute! He’s super smart too. And flexible. Veeeeery flexible.”

 

“Earth to Viktor.” Chris teases snapping his fingers in front of Viktor’s face.

 

They laugh and conversation turns comfortable after that. Viktor explains how he and Yuuri met, detailing their first date and moving in with Yuuri.

 

For now he leaves Phichit out, not wanting to drag him in for the time being.

 

Viktor explains the charade he’s had to play with who he actually is, but besides that how free he is to be just Viktor… or Kiv.

 

It’s nice getting to talk to someone about this. Friends that he trusts enough to not use it against him. Friends who know what it’s like to go through this and will be excited with him. It’s really really nice.

 

Over the next hour, they share stories and catch up on life. Eventually Viktor changes clothes, stashing his weapons and tactical gear in a suitcase in exchange for regular clothes.

 

As they near Mexico city, Viktor takes the plane off of autopilot, and with clearance from air traffic control, lands smoothly.

 

They transfer to a regular passenger flight at the airport, Masumi now bandaged up and sleeping against Chris’s shoulder.

 

As soon as they reach cruising altitude, he and Chris start to brainstorm what to do about Van. “Vik I think I want out of the buisness. I just want to go somewhere safe. Where Masumi will be safe. I don’t want this happening to him ever again.”

 

Viktor sighs, understanding exactly where he’s coming from, “I know Chris. We’ll figure something out. For now stay in Detroit with me, there’s a few good places where you can hide out for about a week before going somewhere safer.” Viktor reaches over Masumi, squeezing his friends shoulder.

 

Chris smiles, thankful and sincere, “Thank you Viktor. Really I can’t say it enough.”

 

They spend the rest of the flight dozing, sleeping off the weariness of a full night of activity.

 

 

 

 

When they land in Detroit, Masumi and Chris head to the restroom and then go to the food court to grab a bite to eat.

 

Viktor sits down tiredly, pulling out his phone to look up Yuuri’s flight number and arrival time.

 

He feels a surge of fondness through the bond, and he looks up, eyes falling to Yuuri immediately. Like a magnet he’s pulled to his feet and straight into Yuuri’s arms.

 

He forgot how nice it felt to be hugged so warmly. It feels so nice. Nice to just be cared for this much. Yuuri leans back a little, looking up, “Let’s go home.”

 

Viktor pulls Yuuri into a tighter hug, heart swelling with so much joy and hope he doesn’t know what to do with it.

 

Distantly he hears, “Phichit?”

 

“...Chris?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> So we got to see what Viktor was up to over the weekend! Can you believe he only looked a little rumpled up after all that? (also after calculating flight times for Viktor this chapter I realized, that a flight from Detroit to Antarctica is 22 -24 hours...just pretend it's shorter for me please?)
> 
> BTW if you're wondering why the heck I'm using Vincent Gildemeester Baron Van Tuyll Van Serooskerken as a name, it's because when I was doing research that's the *actual* name of one of BHP Bilitons founders. It was just too good and ridiculous not to use XD. 
> 
> So my computer hard drive completely crashed last weekend, and besides having a midterm yesterday, I was seriously worried I wouldn't be able to get this out in time. Thank goodness for warranties right?
> 
> Have a lovely weekend! 
> 
> (p.s. Deadpool is about to come out and I'm SO excited!)


	7. Dinner Date

Chris could barely believe what he was seeing. Viktor Nikiforov hugging Yuuri Katsuki like they were some sort of separated lovers? ...Wait. No. That-that couldn’t be possible! Could it? Would the universe really make such a powerful couple? If so, the underworld had something coming that no one would be expecting.

 

But Viktor had never mentioned that he was dating Yuuri _Katsuki_ , and the secret identity explanation on the plane ride over meant Katsuki didn’t know about Viktor either. That was an entire minefield that Chris did NOT want to get involved in.

 

Being friends with people sucked.

 

His eyes caught on another figure, standing and observing to the right of Yuuri, and yep, that confirmed it.

 

“Phichit?” He asked walking up with Masumi in hand.

 

Phichit turned, looking confused as he spotted Chris. Phichit’s eyes flicked over him quickly, looking for weapons or any other danger that could pose a threat to Katsuki. When he looked up again, he replied, “Chris?”

 

Viktor and Katsuki were off in their own world still- that was a sentence Chris never expected to think- and Phichit was now looking at Masumi critically.

 

Consciously, Chris tugged Masumi behind him more, protecting him from sight. His soulmate had already been through enough, he didn’t need to go through anymore. With that thought in mind, he grabbed Phichit’s attention, jerking his chin over to a shadowed doorway where they could speak privately but still keep an eye on their friends.

 

Phichit followed him into the alcove, casually leaning back against the door and staring out.

 

Offhandedly, Phichit said, “Care to explain what you’re doing in Detroit?”

 

Chris let out a sigh, before explaining, “My boyfriend got kidnapped to get back at me, but also to get back at Viktor Nikiforov.” At the name, Phichit’s muscles seemed to tense and he looked like he was paying attention more. Chris continued, “I don’t know how BHP Billiton knew where to find us, but they took my boyfriend right off the streets in Peru and were using him as a hostage to lure and kill both Viktor and I.”

 

Phichit purses his lips, glancing over at Masumi, “I’m glad you’re ok now, but I trust that your skills were sufficient to take care of the guards right? It seems hardly such a big problem if you could take them all out yourself.”

 

Chris hesitated, unsure what would happen revealing more information. He could figure that out later though, right now his one priority was getting Masumi to safety.

 

Seriously, Chris said, “It wasn’t just me. Viktor was there too.”

 

Phichit startled, “Wait, I thought he retired?”

 

Chris nodded, “He did, but I called him because I needed help. I couldn’t take Billiton on by myself.”

 

Phichit ran a hand through his hair, “Ok this is a lot more serious than I thought. Let me… make a few phone calls. I’ll see what I can do for you guys.”

 

Phichit walked off pulling out his phone and dialing a number, beginning to talk in Japanese to whoever was on the other end.

 

Then, Viktor and Katsuki walked over to them hand and hand. Like a normal couple. So freaking weird.

 

“Chris I’d like you to meet my soulmate Yuuri, Yuuri this is my old friend Chris.” Viktor introduced them. Yuuri offered a hand, and Chris shook it cordially. “It’s nice to meet you Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri smiled, looking friendly and not like he could bring down entire businesses with a single word. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

 

Viktor spoke up once more, “Yuuri and I were thinking of heading home, do you have everything you need for your stay here?”

 

Home? Wow ok, this was new territory and a lot more serious than Chris initially thought. Viktor had never called anything his home.

 

Chris glanced over at Phichit who was still on the phone, then back at Masumi who squeezed his hand and smiled tiredly, speaking up, “Yeah I think we’ve got it from here. Thank you for all of your help.”

 

Viktor smiled back, before stepping forward and hugging them both. In Chris’s ear, Viktor whispered in French, “If you ever need help again, just call.”

 

“Same to you.” Chris replied quietly, “Be careful out there… and I would look into Yuuri’s background a bit more if I were you.”

 

Viktor pulled back a little, a furrow in his brows but he nodded and took the warning in stride.

 

After Viktor and Yuuri left them, Phichit walked back up. “The Katsuki’s are willing to give you guys a safe place to stay until you can figure something more stable out. There’s a plane being taxied for you right now, just go to Gate B7 in a half hour.”

 

Chris felt relief flood through him as he said, “Thank you so much.”

 

Phichit smiled widely, “I’m glad I could help! Yuuri and Kiv went home right?”

 

“Yeah they did. Are you going to go join them now?”

 

“Maybe. I’m thinking of going over to a friends house and gaming a little though. I don’t think I really want to be there while they're, er, making up for lost time.”

 

Chris let out a laugh, perfectly understanding. “I would definitely go to the friends house.”

 

Phichit smiled, turning towards the exit with a waved goodbye, before he could make it too far, Chris yelled out, “By the way you might want to look into my old friend a little more! There’s a reason we are friends after all!”

 

Phichit looked a little confused, but shrugged it off before going on his way.

 

Chris sighed, leaning over to peck Masumi on the cheek. Hopefully everything would work out in the end, but if it didn’t, Chris wanted to be _very_ far away from that explosion.

  
  


*1 month later*

 

Viktor pulls the chair out for Yuuri as he walks to sit down. It’s date night tonight, and they’re eating at a newly opened steakhouse restaurant.

 

Viktor was glad he had the excuse of a wealthy family to pay for more expensive things, otherwise he didn’t know how he could explain to Yuuri his extensive wealth. Surely not as an orphan from the streets of St. Petersburg.

 

“What type of wine do you want?” Yuuri asked looking up from the wine menu.

 

Humming, Viktor skimmed over the menu. “How about a chardonnay?”

 

“That sounds good. Do you want to split the rib eye?”

 

“That’s what I was going to ask you! And yes, do you want to also split the spring salad?”

 

“Oh yes, that looks amazing. We have to ask for no walnuts though, don’t want you to have a reaction.”

 

“Oh yeah, thanks. I hadn’t seen that.”

 

At first this strange resonance between them had set them both on edge. They would ask each other the same thing at the same time or just complete things for the other person like sentences, the laundry, or making dinner.

 

They wouldn’t say anything to the other person, it would just happen. Sometimes Yuuri would get sidetracked when making dinner and go to answer a call in the office. And somehow Viktor’s feet would take him to the kitchen just in time to prevent the curry from burning. Yuuri would come back a few minutes later, surprised when he found the table set and dinner served.

 

It would be ordering the others favorite flavor for them at an ice cream shop, without being told what their favorite flavor was. It was randomly buying a pack of toilet paper, and on the way home getting a call from the other stuck on the toilet in desperate need of toilet paper.

 

It took a while for them to get used to it, but the way they complimented each other now, just left a warm feeling flowing through their bond.

 

As the waiter walked up and took their order, Viktor marveled at what his life had become. When he was first planning to retire, he had assumed he would just go back to St. Petersburg. Get a random job, maybe become a baker just to see what it was like. He had never really planned that far. He just wanted a break from being an assassin. Try something new and see how it goes.

 

And then Yuuri had tackled him to the sidewalk. Awwww, so romantic.

 

After their initial  meeting, Viktor had done a background check on Yuuri and Phichit seeing what made the universe decide this smart, gorgeous man was a perfect match for the brutal killer that Viktor was. They had both come up perfectly clean. Yuuri from a small coastal town in Japan, Phichit from an energized city in Thailand.

 

He didn’t know why or how Yuuri was his soulmate, but he couldn’t deny how utterly easy and amazing it was to be with him. To have someone supporting him wholeheartedly, even if Yuuri didn’t really understand why it felt like Viktor’s emotions would sometimes go muted for days on end. But Yuuri would always bring him good comfort foods, making sure that he ate, and just holding him as they watched a stupid movie together.

 

As he looked out the window next to their table, he gazed down at the people walking through everyday life. As his eyes rose up to the side of the building across from him, he saw something moving in the shadows. Then there was the distinct shape of a high tech scope, and it was being pulled out and assembled with the rest of a sniper rifle. A hitman. Oh fuck.

 

Viktor’s blood shot through with adrenaline as his mind began running different strategies. The hired gunman had just started assembling, so Viktor would have enough time to get to them without Yuuri knowing. But once Viktor wasn’t there, then Yuuri could be used as leverage against him. Viktor needs to act fast. Viktor slid his sleeve across the table cloth, letting the steak knife slip inside.  

 

“Yuuri I think I forgot to lock the car. I’m going to go make sure it’s locked, I’ll be right back.”

 

Yuuri looks over from where he had been watching the piano player, “Ok here’s the keys.”

 

Viktor stood up, making it look as if he was heading towards the bathroom, making sure the gunman didn’t know he had been spotted.

 

Right as Viktor turned the corner towards the bathroom, he slipped behind a bush and quickly left through a side exit. Racing to the stairs he took them down the five floors, jumping from landing to landing, bypassing the stairs themselves. He made it down to the bottom floor in less than 30 seconds, and he took a moment to straighten himself before walking outside, orangey light from the sunset hitting his face. He quickly crosses the street, and as he walks up to the building, notices a keypad by the door. If he had time he could get into the internal wiring and unlock the door, but right now he was in a hurry. So, he changed directions and instead went down the side alley. He peered around the corner into the alley, making sure it was clear.

 

A black prius sat idled with one man in the driver's seat, looking anxiously at the side door. The getaway car.

 

Viktor slunk along the wall on the drivers side, and as he came up to the window, he smashed the window with the butt of the steak knife and as the driver whipped around, Viktor punched him right in the larynx, crushing his windpipe. The driver blacked out in seconds, and Viktor approached the slightly propped open side door.

 

He opened it quietly, before nudging off his nice shoes. They would definitely make sounds as he ran up the stairs, and he wanted the element of surprise. His socked feet whispered against the stairs as he took them three at time. When he got to the fourth floor landing he slowed, creeping up the first side of stairs into the corner. He could see the hitman lying on his belly now in front of the grated wire. He was adjusting his scopes methodically, then loading an armour piercing bullet, distracted.

 

Viktor lept forward, steak knife in hand, hitting the middle of the second side of stairs with his right foot before launching himself forward. The assassin turned toward the sudden movement and a strangled noise bubbled out of his now slit throat. Viktor kicked the gun to the side, making sure the assassin couldn’t pull the trigger and hit Yuuri.

 

The hit man looked murderous which was a little silly coming from a dying man, but then they forcefully choked out “You’re the Katsuki’s pet now? Pathetic. Rot in hell Nikiforov.”

 

And with that, he died. It was not the first time someone had cursed his name with their dying breath, and he highly doubted it would be the last.

 

Viktor looked over at Yuuri making sure he was ok, relieved when he saw that the waiter was just setting down their salad.

 

Wiping the knife blood off on the other man’s black shirt, Viktor went back down the stairs. When he got back to the alley he tossed the knife into a dumpster. (It probably wasn’t up to health code anymore anyways.) He put his shoes back on, glad his clothes hadn’t gotten any blood on them, and made his way back to the restaurant.

 

As he sat back down at their table, Yuuri proffered him a bite of salad and he gladly took it.

 

Then Yuuri reached forward wiping something off his cheek with his thumb. “Is this blood?” Yuuri asked, staring perplexed at the bright red substance now smeared on his thumb. Viktor swore vehemently in his head.

 

He probably should have checked his reflection before he came back...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^_^ I hope the route I'm taking is ok with everyone, but this had been the plan from the beginning. It's not a slow burn, but it isn't fast either. (although I did write an alternate version of this where everything is revealed right then, and I'm tempted to post it as a small bonus fic, but maybe after the story is finished.)
> 
> I hope everyone has a good weekend, I'm visiting a few old friends which I'm both nervous and excited for! :)


	8. I'm Stressed as Fuck

Phichit breaths heavily as he jogs down the park path. He had been jogging before sunrise and he hadn’t stopped yet, sun beating down from high above. He had to maintain his stamina somehow afterall.

 

He jogged for another hour, eventually heading back to the apartment and taking a cool refreshing shower. He grabbed some chicken salad from dinner last night, then went over to the university.

 

He walked up to the table that his study group was sitting at, everyone equipped with coffee or tea and headphones. Heads down and studying hard for their finals in a week.

 

Phichit sat down with a sigh, pulling out his notebooks and laptop.

 

His major required that he take the advanced calculus series and as much as Phichit liked econ, calculus was the devil's child.

 

He was in the last required course for the sequence, but had already failed it twice. His understanding of the material just not enough to get a passing grade. Phichit never thought he would be overjoyed at a C-. If he didn’t pass this class, he was going to have to change his major to something different or try to convince the school to let him try one more time.

 

Vector calculus. *sigh*

 

He opens his laptop, navigating to his university's coursework page.  He opens chapter five, trying to practice some of the old homework problems.

 

After three hours, and only finishing two though, his frustration was at a tipping point. He stood hoping to walk around and get some air.

 

As he turned starting to walk down the aisle of tables, his muddled mind failed to see the man he barreled straight into. They both fell with a crash in the quiet library, an undignified yelp escaping Phichits lips. To top it all off they smacked foreheads together, nose’s squishing and mouths slamming together. Fuck.

 

Phichit rolled over, trying to stand up and avoid the harsh glares from the other overly stressed students trying to study. But as he rolled, his eyes locked onto the person he ran into and his whole world froze.

 

A warm trickle of another's consciousness filled his mind and he could feel his surprise, shock, and stress echoed back.

 

The other person whispered out, “영혼의 짝?”

 

Phichit couldn’t stop staring, and replied without thinking, “เนื้อคู่.”

 

Sharp black eyes stared back at him, black hair falling naturally around his head. His face was almost expressionless except for where his mouth was slightly parted in shock.

 

Was… was this person actually his soulmate?

 

He didn’t really think it was something that could be faked, but Phichit had genuinely thought he didn’t have a soulmate. Sure the majority of people had them, but Phichit’s life had been horrible for the first thirteen years.

 

It felt like Phichit's sole purpose in life was to just be used by others. He was the supportive friend, pushed aside when not needed and the first one called upon when someone wanted something. He was what a lot of people called a ‘social butterfly’, but what most people didn’t know was that it meant you didn’t have a main group. You didn’t have that tight group of friends to hang with when anyone was available. He didn’t have the close ties and shared secrets and inside jokes with a small group of people.

 

Sure everyone knew his name, they sorta liked him but they didn’t know _him_. It was an isolating, lonely experience, especially when he had nothing do. Yuuri had helped, actually knowing about his past, but Yuuri had his own friend group, his own life, and now with Kiv in the picture Phichit found himself even more alone than before.

 

Why would someone even want to be with him?

 

Was he even worth it?

 

He didn’t want to know.

 

Phichit pushed himself up quickly, grabbed his laptop and backpack, and ran out of the library.

  
  


 

Phichit didn’t go home, instead he went to the park. He needed some outside noise or force to drown out his whirring thoughts. He sat by the large fountain, back pressed against the lower lip and eyes closed as he listened to the movement of water.

 

He let time slip away, letting himself drown in random thoughts, anything to distract from what had just happened.

 

Some indeterminate time later, he feels a presence sit down beside him. He cracks an eye open, seeing Yuuri sitting there with a steaming mug of tea and a look of concern.

 

Phichit looks around, the park nearly empty now that night had fallen. With cold fingers he takes the mug, letting the warm steam fan his face a little. After a moment he takes a sip of his tea, feeling warmth suffuse his core with his favorite flavor.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yuuri asks quietly.

 

Phichit stays quiet, the shushing of the water still white noise in his mind.

 

“Do you want to go home?”

 

Phichit still doesn’t say anything, staring into the depths of his mug like he’s looking for the answer to all his issues inside it.

 

“Do you want me to beat anyone up for you?” Another voice asks, and Phichit realizes Kiv is sitting on Yuuri’s other side, an equal look of concern on his face.

 

They have good intentions, and Phichit is thankful that they’re here, but this is all just a reminder of what he will never have.

 

His eyes fill with tears, something that hasn’t happened in years, and he buries his face in his knees.

 

From somewhere in front of him, a lightly accented voice says, “I believe I am the one you would be beating up, but before you do I was hoping I could talk to him a little.”

 

Phichit's heart stutters in his chest. He completely forgot that his soulmate could just find him through the bond. 

 

“And why would I be beating you up?” Kiv asks lowly, rising to his feet.

 

The man from the library replies in the same tone as before, “I’m not entirely sure, but I believe it is because I am his soulmate.”

 

Having him say it aloud just makes it more real and Phichit curls up tighter.

 

Business tone in full use, Yuuri asks, “What do you mean you’re his soulmate?”

 

The man huffs, seeming irritated, “He knocked us both down in the library earlier and the whole consciousness trickle thing happened. Then he just got up and ran away and I don’t know why. I don’t know what else you want me to say, I really didn’t do anything.”

 

Everyone is quiet after that explanation, and Phichit just feels worse about everything going on. The man continues, “My name is Seung Gil Lee by the way.”

 

Phichit’s head snaps up, disbelieving. “Seung Gil Lee? As in THE Seung Gil Lee?”

 

Kiv and Yuuri had both gone tense, eyes riveted on the person in front of them.

  
Seung Gil Lee wasn’t just Phichit’s soulmate, he was also the head of the South Korean underworld; Geondal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter and it kinda sucks, but I'm so fucking stressed right now. 9.5/10 stress levels aren't fun. When I return to regular stress levels I will go back and try to make it just...better? I might not be able to post next week because it's hitting right in the middle of finals. Thank you for everyone who has continued to read, it really means a lot that people actually want to read this story ^_^. As soon as I can I will get back posting like normal! :)
> 
> Despite me being super stressed I'm still going, so I hope whatever any of y'all are doing, you keep moving along to!


	9. A Flash of Silver

“Yes.” Came Seung Gil Lee’s short reply.

 

Seung Gil Lee. THE Seung Gil Lee.

 

At this point Viktor was pretty sure something wacky was going down at soulmate HQ. Seung Gil Lee was only second to the Katsuki’s in terms of global economic power. A known ruthless individual that surrounded himself with the best of the best when it came down to anything.

 

And he was the soulmate of Phichit Chulanont? Really?

 

The friendly hamster loving Phichit Chulanont? Phichit could certainly hold his own in a fight, but there was no way he could be the soulmate of someone so- so heartless.

 

Viktor glanced to the side, where Yuuri was watching Seung Gil with a critical eye. Well, if soulmate HQ was matching people with no heart to those with an abundance of it, he supposed they got it spot on with him and Yuuri.

 

As silence ruled over the night, Viktor kept his muscles tense and his mind alert, listening and scanning for any additional unwanted company.

 

Yuuri started talking then, voice far more serious than anything Viktor had heard from him before, “What are you doing in Detroit?”

 

Over his and Yuuri's bond, there was this... apprehension being echoed between them. A resonance that was keeping Viktor on the balls of his feet.

 

Seung Gil’s eyes stayed looking at Phichit, and Yuuri shifted blocking Lee’s gaze with his body.

 

Viktor moved as well, standing a little closer to Yuuri and Phichit and trying to look nonchalant.

 

Seung Gil stared at Yuuri dead on, and Viktor desperately wished he had his guns on him.

 

“I am here for work. I had a business transaction to make.”

 

Yuuri hummed, not looking half convinced. “And what were you planning to do with Phichit?”

 

Seung Gil looked slightly annoyed as he answered, “Were you not listening a moment ago? I simply want to talk with him. He ran away before I got the opportunity to introduce myself.”

 

Yuuri sounded a little less stern as he shot back,“Well you’ve introduced yourself now. Perhaps it would be best for you to go.”

 

“I’m not going until I have a good explanation why my soulmate is rejecting me.” Seung Gil retorted, crossing his arms.

 

Viktor’s eyes scanned the parks edge, trying to look more into the shadows of a cropping of trees.

 

Phichit’s strained voice filtered through Viktor’s concentration, “I’m-I’m not rejecting you.”

 

“Really? Cause it sure feels like you are.”

 

Viktor can hear Phichit taking a big gulping breath, letting it out slowly. He hears a shifting of clothes, and the scrape of shoe soles against the concrete. Now standing, Phichit moves so he can talk to Seung Gil directly.

 

“I’m sorry for running away. I wasn’t expecting to have a soulmate, especially someone like you.”

 

Viktor can see Seung Gil raise an eyebrow, as Viktor shifts his attention to the otherside of the park.

 

Seung Gil questions, “Someone like me?”

 

“Er, well yes. Everyone knows the infamous leader of the Geondal.”

 

Viktor feels a wave of guilt move through him. Here he was, lying straight to his soulmates face from the get go, and Seung Gil told his soulmate within hours of meeting them. He feels a warm hand squeeze his comfortingly and he jumps a little. He follows the hand up to Yuuri’s eyes that reflect a similar look of guilt.

 

Viktor frowns a little, changing his mind about something he never thought he would. At the very least, Yuuri deserved to know the truth of Viktor’s profession and his name. Yuuri trusted him with everything, and Viktor had only given back lies.

 

It could easily drive Yuuri away, betrayed so deeply that he could never forgive Viktor. But the secrets were starting to wear on their relationship. As much as Viktor hated to admit it, he could feel the ‘soulmate phase’ starting to fade away. If their relationship was going to collapse, Viktor would rather give the push himself.

 

With his mind made up, he squeezed Yuuri’s hand, opening his mouth to explain his feeling of guilt when suddenly, Viktor heard a crunch of gravel from behind him. He whirled around, pulling Yuuri to the side of him as he did, but before he could block or take a swing, a heeled boot clipped Viktor in the temple. He went down hard, the world black before his head hit the ground.

 

~~~~

 

A black clad someone shot forward, Kiv’s body crumpling as they went for Yuuri. Phichit surged forward, springing into action before his thoughts had really caught up to him.

 

The person slammed into Yuuri’s back, forcing his breath out with a powerful woosh. Yuuri fell forward, falling onto Kiv’s motionless body on the ground.

 

Phichit sprinted, kicking off from the fountain and tackling the attacker sideways. Phichit used the body of the attacker to cushion his own fall, using the momentum to stun the person a little.

 

He heard a shout from the side and he glanced over quickly to see another figure moving around Seung Gil.

 

Phichit sucked in a breath, his brain going into fight mode. Calm settled over him, muscles loosening but ready to fight, and breathing even. This was his turf. He had one goal. One job. And that was to protect Yuuri.

 

Phichit reached down to his ankle, pulling up the leg of his jeans and unsheathing the knife he had strapped there. With a sharp slash, blood bubbled up from the original attackers throat.

 

Phichit pushed himself up sprinting over to Yuuri and Kiv. Yuuri was up on his feet trying to shield Kiv’s body with his own as another black clad assailant stalked forward. Phichit moved in front of them, the tall fountain to his back as he took up a more defensive position.

 

The attacker rushed forward, knives flashing as they sliced for Phichit. Phichit blocked every strike, and with one small opening, he drove the blade of his knife below the ribs. He pulled it out, and this time took a different angle, going up from the stomach into the heart. The attacker cried out in pain as they fell to the ground clutching their stomach.

 

Phichit turned and sucked in a breath at the multiplying black figures. They were being surrounded easily, left wide open in a park clearing. A Kiv like groan sounded, and Kiv sat up with Yuuri's help, clutching his head.

 

Seung Gil rushed towards them, eyes wide as he took in what was happening. “We have to go somewhere else, or at least somewhere with cover. If we stay here we’ll be surrounded in minutes.”

 

Yuuri looked up from where he was kneeling next to Kiv, “Did you bring a car?”

 

Seung Gil nods, pointing to one of the park entrances. A dark black car sits there, a woman getting out from it with a long rifle. “Chung-Cha can help provide cover if we can get over there.”

 

Phichit nods, helping Yuuri pull Kiv to his feet. Phichit leads the way with Seung Gil, taking down attacker after attacker as quickly as possible while running. Bullets from Chung-Cha's rifle take out people on the far sides, providing a bit of distraction.

 

“Who are these people?!” Phichit yells as he knees someone in the groin.

 

“I have no idea.” Seung Gill grunts back, taking a heavy punch.

 

Another attacker leaps at Phichit leaving there right side open. Idiot. Phichit swings his foot out hard. The kick lands and the audible woosh from the attackers lungs was satisfying in its own way. Phichit flies forward, bringing them down with a series of hard punches to the face and gut.

 

Then, with his right hand he grabs their right arm, twisting so the elbow faces upward, and he takes his bent left elbow and slams it down on the joint. The crack of ligaments and sockets being forced the wrong way sounds and the attacker grunts in pain.

 

Phichit wrenches that arm behind their back and presses down _hard._ The attacker stops moving, breathing heavily.

 

“What is your mission?” Phichit demands, voice low and dangerous.

 

“What do you think?” They spit, eyes riveted on the horizon, “The Yakuza can’t survive without their heir.”

 

“Who hired you?” Phichit presses, adding a little more pressure to the arm.

 

“I’m not saying that jackasses full name. He pays me. That’s all I care about.”

 

And with that, a cracking as they rear up and headbutt Phichit in the chin. Phichit releases his grip in surprise, jaw thrumming with pain. Then the attacker was on Yuuri in moments, a knife flashing in their grip as it swung down towards his throat.

 

Phichit could barely breath, sprinting forward, but knowing, knowing he would be to late-

 

A flash of silver saves him. Cold blue eyes catching the wrist holding the knife and cracking it backwards, breaking the delicate wrist bones. Kiv catches the dropping knife, slamming it into the gut of the attacker and twisting as he forces them to their knees. He pulls the knife out and a silver slash cuts across a black clothed throat.

 

The figure falls, and Phichit can barely process what’s happening before another person is on him. He fends them off, and Seung Gil grabs his wrist pulling him up the path more.

 

*Yuuri POV*

 

Yuuri helps Kiv to run in shock, following behind closely and keeping his eyes peeled for any missed attackers. The one Kiv just took down had surprised them all, and if Kiv hadn’t stepped in, Yuuri would be dead by now.

 

But Kiv is still a little unsteady on his feet from being knocked out, that last attack making it worse. If they can just make it to the car-

 

As their feet hit the sidewalk, Kiv is ripped from Yuuri’s arms, thrown to the ground. Yuuri whips around, leg already coming up for a high kick that knocks the burlier guard to the ground. Yuuri steps forward, slamming the heel of his boot into the windpipe of his attacker.

 

Kiv is struggling to stand up again, eyes wide as he looks down at the body.

 

Yuuri doesn’t have time to worry about what Kiv is thinking right now and just grabs Kiv’s wrist, pulling him the rest of the way to the car. A large black escalade stands idling at the curb, and Yuuri shoves Kiv in. Of course, Phichit then proceeds to shove Yuuri in, and Seung Gil shoves Phichit in, slamming the door behind them. Seung Gil hops into the driver's seat, his bodyguard still shooting at people.

 

“Get in!” He yells, and the woman turns hoping in.

 

Cars come around the corner behind them tires squealing. Seung Gil floors the gas pedal, and they shoot forward. Yuuri, Phichit, and Kiv all leave nice face imprints on the back of the seats as well.

 

Seung Gil pulls onto the main street, starting to weave between the cars. A sharp popping is heard over the sound of the engine, and Yuuri is suddenly being well acquainted with the carpet as both Kiv and Phichit cover him with their own bodies.

 

Kiv shouts over the sound of the engine and bullets raining down, “GIVE ME THE MACHINE GUN!”

 

“What the hell are you going to do?!” Chung -Cha yells back.

 

“Kill all of them.”

 

Kiv’s voice is deep and threatening, nothing like Yuuri has ever heard before. And-and did he just say he was going to kill all of them?

 

The machine gun is handed back to Kiv along with four clips, each holding fifteen rounds. Sixty shots.

 

Yuuri, still squished to the floor of the car manages to turn his head slightly. Enough to see as his soulmate methodically replaces the empty clip with a full one. He sets the action, and crawls into the trunk. The third back seat is already down, providing a large flat back for Kiv to kneel on.

 

Yuuri sits up with Phichit, peering over the seat as Kiv shoulders the gun takes a deep breath and shouts back, “ROLL DOWN THE WINDOW PART WAY.”

 

The back window opens to the halfway point, and the first shot rings out a moment later. Yuuri claps his hands to his ears, the sounds from the gun piercing. But as Yuuri watches in disbelief, one of the cars following them carenes to the side, slamming into the back of a truck.

 

With another two shots, the three figures that had been sitting in the front of that truck are all dead.

 

The other two cars continue to race after them, and as they pull onto a more deserted road that leads to sprawling farms, they pick up the pace.

 

Gunpowder chokes the air that they breath as Kiv continues to line up and shoot. The car swerves back and forth as Seung Gil tries to dodge bullets. Yuuri has to hold on to the seat in a white knuckled grip to keep his balance, and he has no idea how Kiv is managing to hit anything like this.

 

By the time, it’s only them racing down the road, all other chasers dead, Kiv had only used up two magazines.

 

Kiv flicks the safety on, setting the gun onto the car bed. He turns, letting his back rest against the trunk door and tilting his head up towards the roof breathing heavily.

 

Yuuri’s heart is still pounding in his chest. Thoughts whizzing in every direction as what just happened starts to sink in.

 

One thought in particular truly stands out though.

 

Kiv was not who he said he was.

 

~~~

 

They turn around heading back towards town. No one has said anything, and the mounting tension is tangible.

 

The sound of a cocking gun cracks through the silence, but only causes the tension to rise even more.

 

Phichit is holding a gun, level at Kiv’s face. Kiv stares back, blue eyes wide as he focuses on the gun, and then Phichit’s face.

 

Yuuri wants to jump forward. Grab the gun from Phichit’s hand, but he knows better. Kiv had lied to him. To them.

 

“Who are you?” Phichit asks, voice cold.

 

Kiv doesn’t say anything, just purses his lips and keeps staring.

 

“I will shoot you if you don’t start talking.” Phichit threatens.

 

Kiv still doesn’t say anything, and with a breaking heart, Yuuri asks, “Are- are you even my soulmate? Did someone hire you to mess with my mind?”

 

Kiv startles in shock, “No! No of course not. Yes we’re soulmates. I don’t think anyone can fake that.”

 

From their bond, it feels like he is telling the truth, but Yuuri’s not sure if he can even trust that anymore.

 

“Then who are you!” Yuuri yells, voice cracking as anger wells up.

 

Kiv looks scared, eyes sorrowful as he finally breaks eye contact with everyone.

 

“I’m no one important.” he says, voice quiet.

 

And then a leg kicks out, knocking the gun from Phichit’s hand. The trunk glass is shattering a moment latter from the butt of the gun, and Kiv is gone in a flash of silver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *We now return for your regularly scheduled programming*
> 
> So I'm done with finals now! Woop Woop!!
> 
> My original plan was to make this a longer chapter to make up for last week, but I like the length and content of this one. :) 
> 
> I hope you all have a good weekend/week! It's summer now! (When did that happen?!?!?!?)


	10. Citrus Fruit

Viktor’s slow steps pound against the inside of his skull as he walks through the citrus orchard. He had just ruined everything with his soulmate.

How foolish of him to think he could finally have something like a family.

When he was little it had been a hard realization that he was not meant to have one. To him, the close relationships that others talked about seemed more made up than truth.

 

Why would anyone care for a child that was abandoned in the first place? His parents clearly didn’t want him, and no one else did. The only thing he was good at was tearing apart families.

 

His own was the first. Then the orphan gang he had grown up in. They were all dead now because of him. Then it had been Lilia and Yakov, people who at one point he began considering as his parents. So in love when he had first arrived, and he had watched as they slowly fell apart over the years.

 

It was then that he had given up. If he was going to tear apart families he might as well do it on purpose. A brilliant assassin they called him. How wrong they were. It was just who he was. The family destroyer.

 

If he was honest, he hadn’t expected to actually have a soulmate and if he did, that they would be rivals or enemies. But Yuuri had snuck in and fractured the heart he had iced over years ago.

 

After so long, Viktor let himself hope. Hope for something that he had told himself he could never have.

 

 _‘Maybe it will be different this time’_ He would tell himself, gazing at Yuuri as he slept peacefully.

 

He should have never hoped. It only destroyed what little he had.

 

His thoughts swirled, bringing up every family he had ever taken apart. He let himself drown in the deluge of memories, feeling the emotions dull as he had as a teenager. It was so much better to be numb to the pain than feel each crack from the ice around his heart.

 

He stopped walking. Unable to continue forward when there really was no point.

 

His head hurt, blood drying down the side of his face as each pulse of his heart added to the thudding in his head. The tears only made the headache worse. His arms were cut up from the glass of the window. But he couldn’t really feel it.

 

He slumped to the ground, leaves crunching in the near darkness as he leaned against a tree. He stared out into the darkness, letting his mind go numb along with his body.

 

~~~~

 

Back in the van Yuuri sat in shock, staring out the broken window. He sucked in a breath before letting it out in a painful sob.

 

He had felt the moment Kiv’s heart had broken, and it hurt him even more when Kiv ran before Yuuri could see him cry.

 

Why did Yuuri do that? The one thing that had brought him so much joy over the past year and he had broken it. Like always.

 

Why couldn’t he have just waited? Let Kiv tell him instead of relying on the tactics he always used when Yuuri didn’t get something he wanted.

 

It’s like Yuuri was made to break and hurt things because he wanted something else. He was so utterly selfish.

 

But he just couldn’t be in a relationship that had been built on so many lies. What type of relationship even was that?

 

Kiv had said that this soulbond between them couldn’t be faked, and in the face of logic and everything he knew, Yuuri didn’t believe him. Why? Because the trust that they had built up between them had shattered as soon as Kiv refused to say anything.

 

Yuuri had done everything he could to make sure that Kiv would be safe, that they could actually be together. And Rotkiv had ruined it. As Yuuri cried, hiding his face in his knees a memory resurfaced from a few months ago. An argument that had Kiv storming out and Yuuri crying under the blankets.

 

_“Kiv how can you ask me to trust you when you won’t even trust me?”_

 

_“Because I DO trust you Yuuri. I trust that what you are doing won’t hurt me or you! I trust in our relationship and that you will be there for me when I need it. And I trust that you will respect my boundaries as I have respected yours!”_

 

_“But I don’t trust you Kiv! Don’t you understand that? I can’t just take your word for it. That’s not how a relationship works!”_

 

Kiv had sucked in a breath then, looking like his world had frozen, everything that had been living on it thrown off balance and destroyed. He had ducked his head and turned not saying anything as he left.

 

Yuuri had thrown himself under the blankets, crying into them.

 

When Kiv had finally returned hours later, they were so desperate to keep what they had, that they agreed not to talk about it anymore. Just like the scars. A list that just kept on building. A list of things they couldn’t talk about. They should have never done that.

There’s only so much you can stop yourself from saying before it explodes out in a wave of emotion. And this was their explosion.

 

He still didn’t even know who Kiv was for crying out loud! He could just be a drug dealer for all that Yuuri knows. A really good marksman drug dealer. Ok… Kiv probably wasn’t a drug dealer. But still, Yuuri didn’t know. And Kiv had chosen to run away and avoid like he always does.

 

“Yuuri! Yuuri, get up come on. There’s more people coming after us and you have better aim than I do. I need your help.” Phichit shakes his shoulder, voice desperate. “Yuuri we can figure this all out later. Right now we need to get out of here.”

 

He just wanted to be left alone. Yuuri couldn’t be bothered to think about protecting himself right then. Maybe if he just stayed curled up they would think no one was here…

 

He could still feel Kiv through the bond. The pain, and loneliness, and hatred.

 

Yuuri couldn’t even blame him. He hated himself for making Kiv feel that way. Gosh it was so much worse when he could feel everything that his soulmate felt.

 

“I.. I think w-we just bro-oke up.” Yuuri said croakely. Then he cried even harder.

 

“Yuuri he just ran away after lying to us the whole entire time. He’ll get what he deserves.”

 

“But I don’t want him to!” Yuuri yells, the mixture of emotions messing with his logical thinking. Nothing was making sense. He was angry from being lied too, for being misled. Yes Phichit was right, Kiv deserved what he got. But Yuuri had lied too. And no matter how far away it seemed now, he just wanted to be loved and love someone the way Kiv had seemed to love him.

 

How could he let all of that go when just hours ago they had been curled up on the sofa feeding each other ice cream and watching a movie?

 

But...but he would have to let all of that go. He was the Katsuki heir. He couldn’t let emotions rule his decisions. That’s how he always manipulated other people. And he wouldn’t let the same thing happen to hi-

 

Yuuri suddenly felt a strange sensation. The part of his mind where he had grown accustomed to having Kiv’s feelings and consciousness was becoming blurrier. The normal mix of emotions were becoming dulled and when Yuuri concentrated trying to bring them back, they slipped through his mind like water.

 

Suddenly his mind was painfully empty.

 

Months of constantly having Kiv there, and he was just gone. Yuuri jerked up, eyes going wide.

 

Kiv isn’t- he couldn’t- he wouldn’t have- but maybe...

 

“Yuuri what is it? What’s wrong?”

 

Yuuri, swallowed a breath trying to drag much needed oxygen back into his lungs so he could just _think_.

 

He had heard other people describing what this felt like. What it felt like when your soulmate died.

 

Kiv couldn’t really be dead... could he? Maybe Kiv really had figured out a way to fake a bond. To get into his mind and figure out his family's secrets-  ...But nothing had happened involving his secrets since they had started dating. All of the strategies and discussions and meetings that Yuuri had were never impeded by another’s involvement. Kiv wasn’t working for Van, that was clear. Otherwise he could have easily wiped them out a lot earlier. Kiv had _seen_ Yuuri type in his computer passwords before, and talk to his family and Phichit in Japanese, and Yuuri hadn’t exactly been the most careful with what he was talking _about_.

 

If Kiv wanted to hurt Yuuri for someone else, then he was either really bad at his job, or he was Yuuri’s soulmate.

 

A soulmate that felt dead.

 

He breathed in again, deeper this time.

 

Not important Kiv had said? Well fuck that.

 

He grabs the rifle from Chung-Cha’s hands, kicks open the car door and jumps out. Phichit could stay with his soulmate, while Yuuri found his.

 

He rolls, thankful that Seung Gil had seemed to slow down some when he realized what Yuuri was doing. Yuuri stood up, not even noticing the cuts and road rash up and down his arms.

 

Ok, first step in finding Kiv. What direction had he gone in before? The orchards to their left would be the safest bet. On the right was just a big cow pasture, far to easy to be spotted, and the road wasn’t much better. With that he took off in the direction of the orchard, listening to the sound of squealing tires as they sped towards the van he had just been in.

 

Phichit would be fine, Seung-Gil looked like he knew what he was doing. And it was Phichit. He could protect all of them.

  


~~~~

 

*Back in the van...again*

 

Phichit was pushing open the door, ready to sprint after his idiot friend when a hand grabbed his wrist. It wasn’t a strong hold, something Phichit could have easily broken out  of, but when he whipped his head around, Seung-Gil was looking at him, eyes earnest.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on right now, and I’m sorry that our first time together was like this, but if you want to talk, call me.” And then Seung-Gil pushed a burner phone into his hand. Phichit grasped onto it, not really knowing what to say, so he just nodded, pocketed the phone and lept out of the car.

 

~~~

 

*Yuuri POV*

 

Yuuri heard fast steps behind him as he reached the edge of the orchard grove. He whipped around, cocking the rifle and aiming at his assailant. The gun was knocked from his hands, a body colliding on top of his. Yuuri grunted as his back collided with the ground.

 

 _“Yuuri it’s me!”_ Phichit hissed. Blocking the punch Yuuri had aimed at his face.

 

Phichit grabbed his hands, gripping them tightly. “Yuuri please tell me what happened. I don’t know what’s going on or what you’re doing. Did something happen to Kiv? Is that it?”

 

Yuuri pulled enough air into his lungs to explain, “I can’t feel him anymore. I- I don’t know where he is.”

 

Phichit’s eyes widened, seeming to suddenly understand why Yuuri was freaking out so much, “You can’t feel Kiv anymore? At all?”

 

Yuuri nodded his head in confirmation mutely

 

The sound of crunching metal caught their attention, and the sight of a head on collision was a lot more scarring than he had expected. The van’s front was crushed in, metal and glass having been blown everywhere as one of the trucks pursuing them hit the van dead on.

 

Phichit’s grip loosened, and Yuuri surged up, heart rabbiting as he tried to process what was going on.

 

“Phichit are they still van?!” He asked, hoping against hope that they somehow all got out of the van before it had been struck.

 

Phichit wasn’t breathing as he still stared at the car wreck. Yuuri swallowed heavily, grabbing the sides of Phichit’s face and turning him to look at Yuuri.

 

“Phichit can you still feel Seung-Gil through your bond?”

 

Phichit came back all at once, taking a gasping breath, eyes frantic as he seemed to try and find Seung-Gil through their bond. “I-I don’t know. What does it feel like?! What is it supposed to feel like?!”

 

Trying to keep his voice calm, Yuuri asked, “Can you still feel his consciousness in the place that it took up before?”

 

Phichit looked down, eyes focused. “Yes? Yes I think so.”

 

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. “Ok, he’s still alive. Can you feel any of his emotions still?”

 

Voice frustrated, Phichit replies, “I’m just feeling angry, scared, and determined at the moment. I don’t know if that’s just me or him too.”

 

Yuuri remembers how that all felt at the beginning. So much confusion as he tried to sort through what feelings were his own and what were Kiv’s. Now he didn’t have that at all.

 

They look back over to the car wreck searching for any signs of movement. Yuuri bites his lip, watching as two other trucks pull up. People clothed in all black pouring out of them, weapons in hand.

 

Off to the side, there’s a movement in the shadows that catches Yuuri’s attention right before Chung-Cha proves why she was the sole body guard sent to protect Seung-Gil.

 

She moves lightning quick, knives the length of her forearms flashing as she cuts through each person's defense. Another figure stands off to the side, holding a handgun and firing at the mercenaries on the outskirts.

 

Yuuri feels Phichit’s shoulders slump, his breathing evening out as both of them realize that Seung-Gil and Chung-Cha are fine and can definitely fend for themselves.

 

Yuuri closes his eyes, trying to focus his mind in the midst of all this chaos. First, Seung-Gil and Chung-Cha were ok, they didn’t need help. Yuuri didn’t need to worry about them. Second, Phichit seemed to be ok. Freaked out but ok. Yuuri would need to keep an eye on him. Third, he still couldn’t feel Kiv, but they were at the edge of the orchard. Kiv couldn’t have gotten to far. Fourth, there were more vehicles pulling up, some moving closer to the orchard as they caught Phichit and Yuuri in their headlights. They needed to get Kiv and get out of here fast.

 

Yuuri breathes in deeply once more, opening his eyes with a renewed sense of purpose.

 

“Phichit, I’m going after Kiv. I need to -I need to know what’s going on with him. You should stay with Seung-Gil, I’ll call you from wherever I end up and we can figure things out from there.”

 

Phichit looked at him incredulous, “If you think for one second that I’m about to let you run through a forest at night after a clearly armed and dangerous boy _while_ a bunch of armed mercenaries are trying to kill you then you are a lot more stupid than I thought.”

 

“But your soulma-” Yuuri begins to protest.

 

“He can clearly take care of himself. He has his own guard who is sworn to protect him. In case you forgot, I swore to protect you to.” Phichit pauses, standing up and pulling Yuuri up with him. Phichit reaches down grabbing the rifle that had been knocked from Yuuri’s hands. “I swore to protect you as a friend and as a boss. And if that means finding whoever the heck has been living with us for the past year, and beating them up for you, then that’s what I’m going to do.”

 

Yuuri can’t help himself as he laughs, it’s a little on the hysterical side but oh well. “You are the best friend in the whole world.” He says emphatically.

 

“Damn right I am. Now let’s go find Kiv, not die, and make everyone out there fear the day you walk into their office.”

 

Yuuri nods, and they turn running into the orchard.

 

~~~

 

It’s hard to see in the orchard. The moonlight filtering through the leaves barely lighting their way. Yuuri trips a few times, the roots snagging at his feet as they run through the rows and rows of trees. At this point, it’s practically pointless to look through each row in the orchard, so they run towards the other side. Normally there are rivers or aqueducts that line the side of farms, and the easiest way to not be tracked would be to swim downstream with it. The fall weather in Detroit would give anyone hypothermia in minutes, and considering that Yuuri can’t feel Kiv right now, he has a pretty good feeling as to what happened to him. If they can get there fast enough, hopefully they can save Kiv.

 

As they’re nearing the edge of the orchard, moonlight a hundred feet away, Yuuri trips again over a larger root. He curses going down once more, scraping his already bleeding hands on the dirt ground.

 

Yuuri sits up, ready to just get up and run again when he turns for a moment and catches a small patch of silver being illuminated by moonlight. He squints, disbelieving in what he’s seeing.

 

“Phichit!” He calls to the row over, listening as Phichit runs over to him.

 

Phichit stops when he catches sight of what he’s staring at.

 

Kiv sits against the base of a tree trunk, eyes glassy and unfocused. Tear tracks mixing with the drying blood on the side of his face. His arms are cut up, small trails of blood running down his arms. The machine gun in his hands is still fully loaded, the safety off.

 

Yuuri reaches forward, snatching the gun out of his hands quickly. When Kiv doesn’t react, Yuuri moves a little closer, aiming the gun at Kiv’s chest.

 

Kiv looks lifeless, the only indication that he _is_ still alive is the slow rise and fall in his chest, and the blinks every few seconds.

 

“Kiv?” Yuuri asks tentative, trying to go for a more gentle approach this time. When Kiv doesn’t respond Yuuri pokes him in the chest with the gun.

 

“Kiv can you hear me?” He tries again. Still no answer.

 

Phichit stands to his side, suddenly going ridged at something Yuuri failed to see or hear. Lowly he whispers to Yuuri, “Yuuri we really need to get out of here right now. Van’s mercenaries are coming.”

 

Yuuri nods, looking back at Kiv. Welp, desperate times and all that.

 

He kneels down right in front of Kiv, and grabs his face forcing eye contact. As improbable as all this feels, Yuuri has worked with people on the brink of life before. Humans that had been pushed so far that only a shell of themselves remained. The only thing that they would respond to were orders. Direct orders that left no room for disagreement.

 

In the tone he reserves for strict business interactions, the ones where he’s not getting what he wants, he commands, “Agent I have orders for you.” Kiv’s eyes, still glassy and not really seeing, focus on Yuuri. “Your assignment is to get all three of us out of here alive and to the airport in Madison Heights. Do whatever you have to do to accomplish this mission.”

 

Simple? Yes. But direct and to the point is often the best with people in this type of state. Let them decide what to do once the goal of their mission has been set.

 

Kiv nods, and Yuuri doesn’t know whether to be relieved or terrified that it actually worked.

 

Kiv stands, Yuuri and Phichit wary as he looks around, glazed eyes assessing.

 

He turns back to Yuuri, pointing to the gun in his hands. “I need that.” he says, voice even with no hint of emotion.

 

Yuuri flicks his eyes to Phichit not knowing what to do. Phichit holds the rifle up pointing it at Kiv’s head, he nods at Yuuri. Yuuri hands the machine gun over, watching as Kiv checks how many bullets are left in the magazine, and how many he has left in the remaining magazines.

 

Kiv shoulders the gun and starts moving back through the orchard towards the road they had abandoned before.

 

It’s eerie watching him like this. Yuuri is so used to feeling Kiv’s emotions, his consciousness that everything happening doesn’t entirely feel real.

 

There’s the sharp noise of two bullets being fired from Kiv’s gun and ahead of them two bodies fall to the ground, ones Yuuri hadn’t even seen.

 

Yuuri remains silent, walking quietly next to Phichit as Kiv clears the way for them through the orchard. It almost feels too easy. Just following along as Kiv takes the lead.

 

They come to the edge of the orchard, the farm road now filled with cars and bodies. Seung-Gil and Chung-Cha are nowhere to be seen, and Yuuri takes that as a sign they got away.

 

Kiv motions for them to stop and get down. Yuuri flattens himself to the ground, hands and arms stinging as the dirt gets into his cuts. Kiv lies motionless on the ground feet spread out and lying flat. He’s using his fist as a sort of makeshift stand, a machine gun not meant to be used as a sniper rifle.

 

After a minute, Kiv fires ten succinct shots, all aimed at trucks rather than the mercenaries for some reason.

 

Sparks, and then BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

 

“Let’s go!” Kiv yells, yanking Phichit and Yuuri up.

 

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

 

They sprint towards the end of the line of cars, towards a black toyota sequoia. ([ http://toyotasequoia2017.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/best-car-insurance-for-sequoia.jpg ](http://toyotasequoia2017.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/best-car-insurance-for-sequoia.jpg)) Around them people move frantically trying to figure out what’s going on.

 

As they reach the car, Phichit runs forward, grabbing the driver out with a hard pull and throwing them to the ground. Kiv grabs the women's two handguns and fires two shots into her head. He grabs the extra magazines in her vest as well. He tosses Yuuri one of the guns and two magazines.

 

“Get in.” Kiv says, laying down heavy cover fire as Yuuri jumps into the driver's seat and Phichit gets into the back. Yuuri drops the hand gun into the center cup holder, turning the keys that were thankfully still left in the ignition. He puts the car into reverse and waits for a moment as Kiv climbs into the passenger seat. As soon as the door is closed, Yuuri floors it, driving backwards at speeds that would make even the most level headed parent grab onto the handlebar.

 

Kiv on the contrary opens up the sunroof, standing up with two feet planted on the center console. An empty magazine drops down and a moment later the sound of bullets rings out once more.

 

Yuuri is focused on driving backwards, body turned so that he can look out the back window. He can only assume that they’re being pursued when Phichit opens up his window and starts firing as well.

 

Thankfully the farm road that they’re on is right near the M-5. As Yuuri blasts through an intersection, cars honking at them, he finds the curved road to get on the freeway. He grabs onto Kiv’s leg, pulling it down. Thankfully Kiv gets the message and ducks back into the car, taking a seat.

 

“Phichit get back in!” He yells, and just as they hit the start of the curve, Yuuri turns the wheel hard to the right. The car skids, front of the car swinging left as they move sideways towards the freeway entrance. Yuuri then turns the wheel left, straightening out the car as he floors it once more.

 

He merges onto the freeway, cutting in front of a truck and moving all the way to the left into the fastest lane. Yuuri grabs his cellphone, thumbing it open and passing it back to Phichit.

 

“Can you call the pilot in Madison? Tell her to get a plane ready for immediate take off.” Yuuri requests, watching his rearview mirror as multiple cars merge on the freeway after them.

 

Phichit takes the phone, dialing the correct phone number. Kiv sits silently, staring out at the road and occasionally looking behind them. Yuuri flicks his eyes over every few minutes as he weaves through traffic, a worried frown on his face.

 

When Phichit hangs up the call, Yuuri asks back, “ _What are we going to do with Kiv?_ ”

 

Phichit heaves a sigh, seeming to mull it over, “ _Well unless you want to leave him with a random pilot, I think we’re taking him to Japan with us_.”

 

Yuuri glances over at Kiv, seeing the same blank stare. _“I don’t really have a choice do I?_ ”

 

“ _Of course you have a choice. It just depends on how you want Kiv to come out of this._ ” Phichit’s tone is a little monotoned, like he’s trying a bit too hard to keep his own feelings out and let Yuuri decide.

 

“ _He’s coming with us_.” Yuuri says finally, a little unsure but knowing he would regret it if he left Kiv behind. They can figure out the logistics and consequences of all this later, but right now they just needed to get to Japan.

 

And the black cars weaving through traffic towards them, look determined to not let them get there.

 

Yuuri presses further down on the accelerator weaving through cars with practiced ease. They make the normal forty minute drive to the private airport in twenty five, but he hadn’t been able to lose all of the trailing cars.

 

Yuuri can see the waiting airplane as they get closer and closer, and without a lot of options,Yuuri drives straight through the chain link fence, knocking it down and speeding towards the idling plane on the tarmac.

 

They pull up, and they all hop out. Phichit and Kiv lay down more cover fire walking backwards as Yuuri sprints to the plane.

 

As Yuuri approaches, the pilot sticks her head out the door. “The plane’s all ready for you guys when you-” She chokes off with a garble.

 

Yuuri looks up seeing a bullet right through the woman's throat. Yuuri curses. Idiotic pilots.

 

He runs up the stairs, shoving her body out of the way. Yuuri grabs one of the stored machine guns, and loads a clip. He stands at the top of the stairs, shielding his body with the side of the plane as he lays down cover fire for Phichit and Kiv as they take their turn sprinting over.

 

Once they’re all inside, Phichit yanks the door closed, breathing heavily.

 

Yuuri looks over at Phichit, voice strained, “You wouldn’t by any chance know how to fly a plane?”

 

Phichit shakes his head, “Let’s call the guy in the town over, I’ll see what I can do about getting rid of these mercenaries for now.”

 

Yuuri nods taking his phone back from Phichit, but before Phichit could go running outside again, they hear the sound of the planes controls being flicked up.

 

They look over at Kiv, now sitting in the pilot's seat, headphones on, checking over the plane.

 

“Uhhhhhhh, Kiv whatcha doing over there?” Phichit questions cautiously, creeping up slowly.

 

Kiv’s voice sounds robotic over the intercom as he says, “All passengers please prepare for take off with your tray tables up, chairs in an upright position, and seatbelt securely fastened.”

 

Phichit pauses, giving Yuuri a quizzical look. Outside they hear the gunfire startup again and Phichit shrugs before going to sit down in one of the back seats, seemingly fine with Kiv flying the plane. Yuuri cautiously makes his way to the front and takes a seat in the copilots chair, ready to intervene if Kiv was trying to kill them. Granted, Yuuri had no idea _how_ to fly a plane, but he would cross that bridge when he got to it.

 

A minute later, the plane began to move forward, gaining speed as they hurtled down the runway, and soon the front wheel lifted off the ground. Yuuri’s knuckles were white against the armrests, as he watched Kiv work methodically. Flicking switches, and pulling up on the control wheel.

 

As the back wheels left the ground, Kiv brought up the landing gears, and they gained altitude quickly.

 

Yuuri had a lot of questions.

 

And that in itself was an understatement. He really had a fuck ton of questions.

 

But as they left the city of Detroit behind Yuuri could feel a small bit of consciousness trickle back into his mind. It was still weirdly numb, but at least it was there.

 

And as they flew into the unknown, despite everything, Yuuri couldn’t help the relief that rushed through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's technically still Friday somewhere!
> 
> Firstly I wanted to thank all of the people that commented on the last chapter. That was the most amount of comments I've ever gotten on a chapter and it made me so incredibly happy! ^_^
> 
> Whew this chapter was a toughie. I have so many different versions of it, including but not limited to one where Viktor uses a cow as a gun stand. I have no idea what I was thinking. (I'm going to post it with the other thing I want to post separately too, cause really it's so ridiculous.)
> 
> I also want to apologize for the absolute horrendous switching between past and present tense throughout this entire fic. It was especially bad in this chapter, and I only noticed once I started editing. I'm going to go back and fix it eventually, but thank you for bearing with me while I do that!
> 
> I also want to apologize to all of my English teachers who told me not to start sentences with And. I have failed you all.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all are having a good start to summer and are staying cool! And if you live on the opposite hemisphere, happy winter I guess? 
> 
> <3


	11. In N Out

The white noise thrum of the plane helped fill the silence in the cockpit. Kiv continued to work, occasionally adjusting controls Yuuri didn’t understand. 

 

Yuuri sat quietly, watching his movements, the small bit of Kiv’s consciousness the only thing he had left of their bond.

 

“You said Tokyo right?” Kiv asked out of the blue.

 

“Uhhhh,” Yuuri answered intelligently.

 

From the back Phichit yelled, “YES.”

 

Kiv picked up the radio, tuning into a channel. “Air traffic control, Air traffic control this is Challenger 300 C-GJCV, requesting permission to land in blue hyacinths.”

 

“Challenger 300 C-GJCV, this is air traffic control, what is the path to the hills? Over.”

 

“Challenger 300 C-GJCV to Air traffic control, through the underground tunnel with a soft blue light is the best way to the hills. Over.”

 

“Air traffic control to Challenger 300 C-GJCV, what is your planned travel time?”

 

“Five hours to San Francisco to refuel then a straight shot to Tokyo for eleven hours.”

 

A pause

 

“We don’t have room for you to land at this time, is there another prefecture we can send you to?”

 

“How’s Kyushus airports?”

 

“They have a few openings. We’ll get you landed there.”

 

“Challenger 300 C-GJCV to Air Traffic Control, thank you for your help. Over.”

 

“Air Traffic Control to Challenger 300 C-GJCV, have a safe flight captain. Over.”

 

As Kiv hung up the radio, Yuuri stared out the window. They were going straight to Kyushu? That… that was a little terrifying. 

At this point you might be asking,  _ Hey Yuuri, haven’t you waited long enough? Just tell Kiv who you are! Ask him who he is! He’s not going anywhere, you’re on a plane! _

 

And yes, Yuuri would normally agree with you. Buttttttttt Kiv isn’t normally the one piloting the plane...that Yuuri just so happens to be on. 

 

So yeah, if it didn’t pose a serious threat to his life, Yuuri _ would _ ask Kiv who he was. For now though he would just have to wait...ugh. He was so tired of waiting.

 

Kiv spoke up again, voice still robotic, “Do you know anyone that can pilot this plane in San Francisco? I can’t fly the whole time.”

 

“Let me make a few calls.” Yuuri says dazedly before standing up and heading back to where Phichit was. 

 

After calling a few of his contacts in the Bay area, he had a pilot who would be waiting for them in San Francisco. 

 

He looked up from his phone at Phichit, who was staring out the plane window, “I’m currently in the state of freaking out where I’m too freaked out to actually freak out. How are you doing? Did you get hurt at all?”

 

Phichit looks over with a strained smile, “I’m feeling a little similar right now. I got grazed on my arm by a bullet, but otherwise I’m ok. Also I don’t really know where I am with Seung-gil right now. Everything just happened so...fast.”

 

Yuuri stands, looking for the first aid kit and bringing it over when he finds it in one of the cabinets. He starts disinfecting the graze as Phichit sits quietly.

 

“Yeah.” Yuuri sighs. They barely had any time to think since the park. “I think...I think it will all work out in the end. At least for you and Seung-Gil. Give yourself some time to think things over. If you don’t want a relationship with him, then you don’t have to have one. But, I do think that once you decide you should at least tell him. He deserves to know even if you don’t want to talk.”

 

Yuuri finishes putting cream on the graze and then covers it with a large bandaid.

 

Phichit looks down, focusing on Yuuri’s arms. He takes the first aid kit from Yuuri starting to clean the dirt out of Yuuri’s cuts. 

 

“Feel ok?” Yuuri asks, when Phichit doesn’t say anything. Questioning both emotionally and mentally, letting Phichit decide what he wanted to answer.

 

“My arm feels ok, just burns. But I- I just never expected to have a soulmate? It just- it all happened so fast that I barely even got to see if I could have any sort of relationship with Seung-gil. At least you get to bring your soulmate with you right?” Phichit laughs humorlessly.

 

Yuuri’s shoulders slumps before saying, “We are such messes aren’t we?”

 

“Yes, yes we are.” Phichit confirms, gently knocking heads with Yuuri.

 

They sit in silence for a few minutes, coming down from the fight adrenaline and just taking a moment to breath.

 

Eventually, Yuuri breaks it, “Ok so which of us is going to be the one who asks Kiv why he can fly a plane and why he can get landing approval without being questioned...and why he isn’t freaking out right now?”

 

“Well first of all, let’s ask after he’s not the one piloting. But, I..I actually have a theory on that.” Phichit says hesitantly. “I think our dear Kiv might be more involved in the underground than we thought. As in he is a big part of it.”

 

Yuuri sighs, “I’m scared that I think you’re right.”

 

“Well let’s start at the beginning. He practically dropped everything to be with you. wealthy Russian or not, he hasn’t actually been back in the past year and that’s a little suspicious in itself. You would think that you have to go to mandatory meetings and look at your business’s at least once a year right?”

 

Yuuri interrupts, one instance coming to mind, “What about when he went to Russia in April while we were in Antarctica?”

 

Phichit purses his lips seeming to think back, “Oh! I looked into his flight records after a suggestion that Chris gave me. There were flights that went to St. Petersburg that weekend that would have matched the time that Kiv left and arrived at, but he didn’t go to Russia. He went to Peru.”

 

Yuuri sits back, hissing as Phichit pours alcohol on the cuts and road rash. “Wait… why didn’t you tell me this before?”

 

Phichit shrugs, “I hadn’t thought it was too important at the time. Weird? Yes. But I thought that maybe there had been a change of plans or something. Looking back, I probably should have guessed.”

 

“Well I can’t fault you there. I feel the same." Yuuri sighs looking at his shoes, “What else were you thinking? I mean the big give away was in the car when he killed so many with a machine gun,  _ while _ we were moving. That might as well have been a flashing neon sign for me.”

 

Phichit nods, pulling out packets of aloe. “When we first started sparring, he definitely already knew how to fight, maybe not technically well, but he knew how to fight. And when ever I tried to jump at him or anything he could always fend me off. I have a theory that he might have learned how to defend himself when he was young and still small, so his current fighting style reflects that. Also, the secrets and the whole trust thing that this started with. He knew that you were keeping secrets from him, but you never did anything to show that you were someone abnormal… I think. He can also fly a plane apparently, which certainly fits into the strange category. Not to mention he was speaking in code to Air Traffic Control. Additionally, he’s not freaking out right now. It’s more like he’s acting on autopilot to what he’s used to. And not going to lie, it freaks me out a little bit. I haven’t seen someone like that since-since...”

 

“Since Celestino.” Yuuri says quietly, thinking back to their old mentor who just gave up after one too many missions. Phichit nods sadly, seeming to remember what happened.

 

Yuuri takes a moment, looking back at all the strange situations Phichit brought up, and he can’t deny that what Phichit just outlined, all points to major underground involvement. “Kiv feels like he’s on autopilot. I can feel him again which is relieving, but it’s like all his emotions are numbed. I can only tell that he’s focused and determined but nothing else. I sort of want to punch him just make him feel something again...” Yuuri trails off, a smile quirking when he sees Phichit’s face brightening up a little.

 

“Please don’t punch the one person keeping us alive in the face. I’m too pretty to die Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes crossing his arms as Phichit finishes up, but still smiling. He’s glad that he and Phichit can still joke. It helps relieve some of the tension, and helps them relax a little more. 

 

Phichit speaks up again, voice suddenly more serious, “By the way those guys in the park were hired by Van. I was able to ask one a few questions before they head butted me.”

 

“Do you know how they found us?” Yuuri asks, sitting up more.

 

“No.” Phichit says, pursing his lips, “Although... I’m wondering if Kiv would have been able to get out by himself if it was just him in that park. He seems like the type of person who would work alone.”

 

“Yeah, yeah he does.” Yuuri sighs out. 

 

He’s been doing that a lot lately. Sighing.

 

“You’re going to have to talk-”  Phichit says before getting cut off by Yuuri’s phone buzzing.

 

Yuuri recognizes his dads personal number and picks up, speaking in Japanese “ _ Hey dad.” _

 

_ “Yuuri why did I just get a call from Minako asking if we were expecting a private plane at our personal airport? You’re not planning on flying out are you?” _ His dad asks, with a concerned note.

 

_ “It’s a long story, but basically we were attacked by some of Van’s hired mercenaries, and we had to leave. Phichit and I are on an airplane right now heading to San Francisco to refuel and pick up another pilot before heading to Kyushu.” _

 

_ “Is the woman from Madison Height piloting? And where’s Kiv? I would imagine bringing him here would be a lot safer.” _

 

Yuuri takes a breath before continuing “ _ Er, the woman from Madisons Heights is dead-” _

 

_ “What?! Then who’s flying the plane?” _ Yuuri’s dad interrupts.

 

_ “Kiv is?” _

 

_ “Kiv can fly a plane?” _

 

_ “Apparently. I didn’t know until he sat down in the pilot seat and started flying. We… we have a lot to talk about.” _

 

_ “...Ok Yuuri, I’m trusting you here. But I need you to do some things for me. One, stay safe please. Get back to us all in one piece. Two, I need you to track down Viktor Nikiforov. We need him.” _

 

And with that, the call abruptly cuts off as his phone dies.

 

“Uh...what?”

 

~~~~~

 

They land in San Francisco hours later, picking up the new pilot, In N Out, a phone charger, and fuel as quickly as possible. (Phichit may or may not have threatened Kiv to stay on the plane). 

 

By the time they take off again, Yuuri and Phichit are both on their second burgers sharing a strawberry milkshake between bites.

 

When they reach cruising altitude, Kiv moves from the cockpit into the back, grabbing a burger for himself and settling into one of the plush leather seats tiredly.

 

After a five hour flight, Kiv seemed to come a bit more alive mentally, not so much ‘walking zombie’ and more ‘working on auto pilot out of habit’.

 

As Kiv eats, not making eye contact with anyone, Yuuri looks at him out of the corner of his eye, trying to match ‘underworld operative’ with the dork that likes to get chocolate cupcakes that are shaped like poodles despite not liking the artificial flavor of chocolate. He just liked the poodles.

 

Ok, it’s not really working despite all the evidence Phichit said from earlier. Yuuri picks up one of the empty fry containers and tosses it towards Kiv. Kiv doesn’t even react until it hits him in the head. He looks around confused, as if the one of the fancy leather seats had come to life and thrown it.

 

Yuuri laughs, speaking up then “Nope. Can’t see it. How on Earth are you apart of the underground?” 

 

They had been dancing around each other for so long, maybe being direct without getting guns involved would finally, finally get Kiv to open up to him.

 

Kiv just stares at him wide eyed half eaten burger still in hand. “Uh… what?”

 

Yuuri points “You. Underground. So, what are you? A spy? Bodyguard? Mafia? Undercover? Hitman? Intelligence? Broker? Dealer?”

 

“...truth for truth?” Kiv asks, eyes darting between Yuuri and Phichit. Ultimately though he just sounds tired, like he wants to get this over with because they had been dragging this out for forever and they would just have to deal with the consequences when they came.

 

“And lie for lie.” Yuuri returns.

 

“Deal,” Kiv says, taking another bite of his burger.

 

“So what are you?” Yuuri questions again, leaning forward.

 

“If Phichit is listening he also has to play.” Kiv says quickly, avoiding the question once more.

 

“Yes fine, just answer the damn question Kiv.” Phichit says sounding annoyed.

 

“Hired assassin.” Kiv finally says. “What are you guys?”

 

“Negotiator.”

 

“Bodyguard.”

 

“That...makes a surprising amount of sense.” Kiv says after a moment. 

 

Yuuri has to agree. Hired assassin huh? He could work with that.

 

Phichit asks next, “Kill count?”

 

Kiv takes a sip of his milkshake, making a face at the chocolate flavoring before setting it back down again. “It’s not exact, but confirmed direct kills is 283.”

 

“What?!” Phichit chokes out staring. “But you could barely beat me when we spared!”

 

“Well, one, you’re probably a lot better than you said you were, so against a normal opponent I can handle myself. And two, you’ve never fought me with guns. I rely on stealth and strategy, not muscle. Which you partially figured out within ten minutes of sparring with me by the way. Kill count?”

 

Phichit looks put out by Kiv’s answer, but still a little proud that he had been able to peg Kiv’s fighting style so quickly. Phichit crosses his arms, answering, “57.”

 

Yuuri tries to think back, not really remembering, “I have no idea, but I know it’s around 19. Phichit does most of my killing.”

 

“Damn right I do.”

 

“So you’re his bodyguard?” Kiv questions looking intrigued, pointing from Phichit to Yuuri.

 

“Yep. Who employs you?” Phichit fires back.

 

“Anyone that can afford it.”

 

“What’s your rate?” Yuuri asks, more than a little curious as to how he sizes up against how much they pay Viktor.

 

“Depends on what I have to do. How long am I working for? How many do I need to kill? No traces left? Am I framing someone else? How complicated is it?”

 

Yuuri thinks for a moment, coming up with a plausible scenario mirrorring a case he sent Viktor on. “Family of five, Melborn Australia, no trace, two weeks to get done.”

 

“Five million.” Kiv says easily, taking another bite of his burger.

 

Phichit whistles at that number. That’s- not too far off from what they pay Viktor either. So Kiv must be good then. Very good.

 

“What do you negotiate?” Kiv asks, looking intrigued.

 

“Territories, raw materials, factories, and division of profits mostly.” Yuuri lists off.

 

“Who do you work for?” Kiv takes a sip from his milkshate

 

“The Yakuza.”

 

“What?!” Kiv chokes out, actually choking on the milkshake. “Oh my god *cough* there is milkshake in my nose *cough* this is so much worse than brain freeze *cough* help *cough*”

 

Yuuri grabs a bottle of water, opening it and handing it over. Between his coughing fits, Kiv manages to drink some, slowly coming down.

 

To be fair, it could have been a lot worse.

 

Kiv looks up, eyes red from tearing up, “You guys are apart of the Yakuza?!”

 

“No we’re apart of the Happy Hungry Bunch!” Phichit says cheerily, looking far to amused at Kiv’s reaction.

 

At Kiv’s confused look, Yuuri explains, “Yes we’re apart of the Yakuza. I work as a negotiator for them, and Phichit is my bodyguard. ”

 

He feels the tension break a little, Phichit’s strange comment seeming to help. Yuuri feels a smile twitch onto his face when he feels Kiv’s consciousness becoming a bit more vivid. 

 

“Real name?” Phichit speaks up, eyes narrowed on Kiv’s face.

 

“Rotkiv Smuklerz.” Well that was a lie. “Names?”

 

“Nishigori Yuuri.”

 

“Phichit Tsai.”

 

Kiv yawns widely then, looking a little embarrassed once he’s not imitating a hippo.

 

Yuuri sympathizes, but before he can relax he has to ask. “Why did you lie?”

 

Kiv looks down then, but not before Yuuri catches the fractured expression he wears. Everything was still fresh, but if they had any chance of rescuing their relationship this conversation  _ needed _ to happen.

 

“I...I was hoping that I could start living a more normal life... with you.” Viktor begins, voice barely audible over the static white noise of the airplane. “When we first met, I had just gone into retirement. I hadn’t exactly figured out what I wanted to do yet, but you completely changed my plans. I never thought I could have a normal life.” Kiv pauses swallowing heavily, seeming to hold himself back from some kind of emotion. 

 

Yuuri interrupts, “But everyone knows that once you get in you can never truly leave. What were you going to do when you had to go back?”

 

“I know. I know.” Kiv sighs, pushing away his finished burger wrapper, “I was hoping that I could either keep you out of it and just run solo missions occasionally or that I would eventually tell you and we could move somewhere a lot safer. But I guess that’s not happening.” Kiv pauses once more, before collecting himself and looking up. “I wasn’t the only one who lied though. You did too. You can’t only be mad at me and pretend that you weren’t hiding secrets too.”

 

Yuuri winces at the harsh truth. He had been hypocritical, no matter how much he tried to play the level headed one.

 

“I’m sorry. I know I’ve been hypocritical, but I still stand by what I said. A relationship is nothing without honesty and trust. After a while, the lies would just became to much for me. For both of us.” Before Kiv could protest he held up a hand, “And I know that it was as much my fault as yours. I will admit that I was planning on not saying anything for a long time. After I graduated I was planning on moving somewhere safer, and hopefully taking you with me. In Phichit’s more arcane words I was planning on being the best ‘sugar daddy’ out there.”

 

That startled a laugh out of Kiv, and Yuuri grinned at being able to do that. 

 

Phichit speaks up then, “And you totally still can Yuuri! Don’t let your dreams be dreams!” Yuuri feels his face going red again, only to turn redder when Phichit says, “So essentially you were both planning on kidnapping the other to some safe place and revealing who you actually were. Good to know that you were both somehow still on the same page ya weirdos.”

 

Kiv is blushing a little too, but his tired palor is largely negating the effect.

 

Yuuri meets the tired blues saying, “Well, now that that’s out of the way, you just flew for five hours, after fighting for all of our lives in Detroit, all after a normal full day. Finish your burger and lay down to have a nap. I’ll wake you up when the other pilot needs a break.”

 

“Thank you. We can talk more later too, if you want to.” Kiv says, yawning once more. As he lays down Yuuri grabs a blanket and throws it over him because he doesn’t want a frozen pilot. Obviously. Not at all because he wants to keep Kiv warm. Not at all.

 

He breathes out a heavy sigh massaging his temples. Then Yuuri moves to sit towards the front of the plane, grabbing his charging phone. Leaving it plugged in, he dials the number that he’s had memorized for years.

 

The dial tone picks up no one saying anything.

 

“Hello Mr. Feltsman, I need to borrow one of your associates for a little while.”

 

A huffed breath. “Which one do you want Katsuki?”

 

“Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

A pause. “I’m in China at the moment. I can meet you in Kyushu tomorrow for a meeting.”

 

“I’ll see you then Mr. Feltsman.”

 

*beep*

 

Yuuri sets down the phone. His shock from the events over the past few hours finally getting to him. 

 

Grabbing a blanket for himself, he lays down across from Kiv, hiding his face.

 

He finally lets himself cry, eventually giving into the call for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally talked!!!!!! LET'S GO YA WEIRDOS
> 
> I hoped you like the chapter, and I apologize for posting late again! I was planning on editing in the car where I normally sit in the far back where no one else is, but today I was forced to sit in the middle between two other people. Let's just say it would have been awkward having them read over my shoulder. XD
> 
> Also! You may be asking 'Hey why don't they have any tattoos?' And that is a fantastic question! The truth is, I forgot to work it in well at the beginning and when I tried to push it in to here it seemed so non plausible that I just left it out, but I'll put what I wrote below!
> 
> And finally, Gracidia left a lovely comment last chapter that had one of her HCs in it and I really wanted to try writing it! So it is the first installment in the 'Separate Universes' series...thing.
> 
> Tattoo:
> 
> “Why haven’t I ever seen tattoos then?”
> 
> Yuuri lifts up his shirt, showing the tattoos across his abdomen. “A LOT of water proof makeup. And I mean A LOT. There’s a reason I sleep in clothes.”
> 
> “And why you like to have sex in the dark.”
> 
> “Yep.”
> 
> “How many do you have?”
> 
> “I have them from my neck to my upper arms and down to my waist. There’s nothing that isn’t inked.”
> 
> “Woah.” Kiv breathed out, eyes going over Yuuri’s body.
> 
> “Alright pretty boy, eyes up here.” Phichit says, and Kiv snaps his head up, cheeks going slightly pink. “Do you have any tattoos?” Phichit questions.
> 
> Viktor nods before taking his shirt off. Twin multi pointed stars decorate his shoulders right below his clavicles. Red camellias decorate his chest in small blooming patterns. Small blue roses are intermixed, and when the two flowers overlap it turns into a beautiful purple magenta.
> 
> Yuuri can’t believe his eyes. Slowly he takes off his own shirt, comparing the tattoos. They’re the exact same. 
> 
> “Wha- how?” He breathes out. 
> 
> “Wow,” Viktor says studying Yuuri chest intently. 
> 
> If they pressed their chests together it would line up perfectly. Almost like one of them painted it on then pressed it against the others.
> 
> “When did you get yours?” Kiv asked quietly.
> 
> Yuuri paused, trying to think back. “Seven years ago? I think…”
> 
> “May 17th, 2011?”
> 
> “That sounds right I guess.” Yuuri says shrugging his shoulders “I really don’t know though.”
> 
> “Kiv what happened that day?” Phichit pips up.
> 
> “First job completed with the Yakuza.” Viktor says cracking a smile. “At the time I hadn’t even questioned it. But now… I wonder why?”
> 
> “It was my first job too.” Yuuri says staring at the tattoos reverently.
> 
> “Really?! That’s so cool. I guess that makes sense now...sorta.”
> 
> Yuuri laughs, “I’m sure we’ll understand more about it later.”


	12. Dumpling Soup

They land hours later in Kyushu at the Katsuki private airport. Stepping out Yuuri sees Mari and Minako waiting, Yakuza guards flanking them and attempting to look like normal chauffeurs. The tattoos cancelled the effect pretty easily though.

 

Kiv stepped out behind him, looking over the assembled greeting crew. His face was relaxed, appearing to look at his surroundings lackadaisicaly but his eyes were sharp. From experience Yuuri knew that Kiv pretended to be a lot less observant than he actually was. He had no doubt that the chauffeurs were not tricking him in the slightest.

 

The sun beat against the ground, heat ripples expanding all across the tarmac as they walked towards the assembled crew. His sister greeted him with the usual family formality, Minako bowing to him before they piled into the waiting car.

 

Kiv was quiet the whole ride back, simply observing the people in the car, then the outside world.

 

Yuuri knew Kiv didn’t know Japanese or his secret would have been out a lot sooner, nonetheless he was cautious as he talked to Mari and Minako, keeping his voice hushed and talking in code.

 

When they arrived, Mari and Minako took their leave quietly, attending to an arms deal that they were negotiating with China.

 

As he stared up at the Onsen, Yuuri couldn’t help the feeling of happiness despite the circumstances.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kiv smiling and somehow frowning at the same time, and it was with a start that Yuuri realized Kiv could still feel, and be affected, by all of his emotions.

 

Yuuri felt his heart squeeze when he focused on Kiv’s own side of the bond. It was still blurry, not entirely focused or with the same intense emotion it used to be. Yuuri didn’t know what it meant or how he could fix it, if it could be fixed at all, but he was determined to at least try.

 

He _wanted_ to have a relationship with Kiv. The last few months had been the happiest Yuuri has ever had, and it was Kiv who did that. And from what Kiv had told him, the same rang true for him. They may have been hiding things from each other, still are really, but who they were didn’t change. It was the foundation of lies that they had begun basing their relationship off of that had ruined everything.

 

Yuuri didn’t know how he would do it yet, but perhaps having Kiv as a romantic or friendly soulmate was still a possibility.

 

Yuuri slid open the paper door to the Onsen, taking in the comforting smell of home, letting his shoulders relax at the familiarity.

 

He hears a small yip before Viccan comes barreling around the corner. Small body colliding with Yuuri’s shins in excitement. Yuuri bends down quickly, picking up his adorably excited dog, and letting him lick Yuuri’s face all over.

 

“You have a dog?” A voice reverently whispers behind him, and he turns to see Kiv staring in adoration at Viccan.

 

Smiling, Yuuri holds Viccan out, plopping him into Kiv’s outstretched arms. At first Viccan wriggles, trying to get back to Yuuri but Kiv holds fast making sure not to drop him. After a moment, Viccan seems to relax a little, sniffing at Kivs arms, before deciding that Kiv had not received his quota of licks and was in serious need of them.

 

At first Kiv just let himself be licked, small smile curving his lips, but soon there was a tiny giggle. And another. And another. Until Kiv was giggling helplessly at the miniature poodle.

 

Yuuri felt a presence by his shoulder and peered over to see his mom and dad there. He felt his heartbeat stutter. Oh he hadn’t even thought about his parents meeting Kiv for the first time.

 

...Maybe if he made a run for it he could get back to the airplane before it took off to America once more.

 

When Kiv finally notices his parents, he pauses his giggling and tries to adopt a more serious expression, opening his mouth to say something. Except, Viccan decides that’s the perfect time to lick Kiv directly in the mouth.

 

Kiv sputters, quickly holding Viccan away and looking like the dog betrayed him. Yuuri laughs, gently taking Viccan and cradling him to his chest, holding on for reassurance and protection in equal parts.

 

“You must be Kiv.” His dad speaks up, voice gentle and strong as he reaches a hand out.

 

“Ah-- yes that’s me. It’s nice to meet you-?”

 

“Toshiya. And this is my wife Hiroko. Welcome to our Onsen.”

 

“Thank you for having me. I look forward to the experience.”

 

Kiv smiles charmingly, looking faker than a flat earther.

 

Hiroko shakes Kiv’s hands, peering at the side of his face in concern. “Did you hit your head? It looks like you might need to change your bandage.”

 

Kiv reaches up, touching the bandage on the side of his face like he forgot it was there. His eyes flick to Yuuri, unsure.

 

“We were attacked in the middle of a park. One of the mercenaries knocked Kiv out by kicking his head.” Yuuri explained.

 

“Oh dear. I’ll go get the doctor, have all three of you checked out.” Hiroko says, bustling off to get their family doctor.

 

“That’s really not necessary-” Kiv starts to say.

 

Phichit puts a hand on Kiv’s shoulder, “If you don’t want to be sedated so that the doctor can look at you, I highly advise you just do what she says.”

 

Kiv’s mouth closes quickly, lips pressed together.

 

Yuuri’s dad keeps smiling, seemingly oblivious to the conversation.

 

A moment later, Hiroko walks back in with the doctor. “Let’s move this into the dining area shall we? Much more comfortable.”

 

Everyone follows her, and the doctor takes out his supplies, starting on Yuuri. He cleans the road rash and smaller cuts, wrapping them in clean gauze. Phichit he does the same, adding some ointment for the graze.

 

 _“So what happened?”_ Hiroko asks in Japanese, bringing out bowls of food for Yuuri and Phichit while the doctor starts on Kiv.

 

 _“You want to tell it?”_ Yuuri asks Phichit, knowing that there were some details that Phichit may not want to tell at the moment.

 

 _“Sure.”_ Phichit shrugs, taking a slurping mouthful of soup. _“To make a long story short, I met my soulmate who is Seung Gil Lee, ran away from him to a park. Yuuri and Kiv came to comfort me, and Seung Gil came to ask for an explanation.  Then a bunch of hired mercenaries from Van attacked us and we eventually escaped and got to the airport. Our pilot got shot, but thankfully Kiv knows how to fly a plane and got us here. The end.”_

 

There was a pause as his parents tried to absorb the words, then _“You met your soulmate! That’s fantastic Phichit!”_ his dad exclaims.

 

Phichit blushes looking down, _“Thanks, but I’m pretty sure I blew with it him.”_

 

Toshiya pats his shoulder reassuringly, _“Oh I’m sure that’s not true, if you still want to try with him all you have to do is say something.”_

 

Phichit sighs, pushing a dumpling around with his spoon. _“I guess.”_

 

Yuuri nudges him, _“Hey at least you both know about each other ahead of time, right? You’re already doing better than Kiv and I!”_

 

 _“Yeah but you didn’t exactly run away from him either.”_ Phichit points out.

 

 _“Kiv knows who you are?”_ His mom asks, tilting her head to the side.

 

 _“Yeah, he knows that we are working for the Yakuza.”_ Yuuri explains, knowing his mom will understand his specific word choice.

 

The doctor finishes wrapping Kiv’s arms, packing his tools away. “If you can, try to have someone help you next time. It’s ok to ask for help when you need it.”

 

Kiv gives a tight smile, and says “Thank you.” as the doctor leaves.

 

Yuuri blows out a breath, watching as Kiv picks up his spoon and starts to eat as well.

 

 _“You said that ‘at least you both know about each other ahead of time’. Yuuri what do you mean by that?”_ His mom asks.

 

“Kiv’s a hired assassin.” He explains in English, letting Kiv know that everyone else knows about him now too.

 

Kiv startles a little, eyes wide as he looks up at Yuuri. Through the bond Yuuri can feel a thread of nervous apprehension.

 

Yuuri shrugs, “Easier to let them know now rather than later.”

 

Kiv purses his lips, but stays quiet, opting to continue eating.

 

Yuuri’s dad raises an eyebrow, “Hired assassin? Who’s your handler?”

 

Kiv swallows, mumbling a name in Russian.

 

At everyone’s confused looks, he explains, “I don’t know their other name, sorry.”

 

“Your Russian?” Yuuri’s dad asks again.

 

Kiv nods, continuing to eat.

 

“Were you ever in the Bratva?”

 

Yuuri wanted to smack himself in the head for never making that connection. Russian and apart of the underworld? Had to at least have some connections in the Bratva.

 

“Yes, only a few years though.” Kiv says quietly.

 

A few years? That was still quite a long time.

 

“Well I think that’s enough talking for now!” Hiroko says, clapping her hands with a friendly smile. “I’m sure we can talk more later. Yuuri, why don’t you show Kiv around, take him down to the hot springs? Oh, and Phichit, your hamsters are upstairs. Minnie has missed you so much!”

 

Phichit grins, hugging Hiroko and Toshiya before making a hasty exit for the stairs.

 

Yuuri sighs, standing with his and Phichit’s empty bowls. “You finish up, I’ll be right back and then I can show you around.”

 

Kiv nods, and Yuuri walks to the kitchen, his dad following.

 

When they’re safe inside, Toshiya speaks up in Japanese. _“Were you able to get a hold of Viktor?”_

 

Yuuri rinses the dishes, putting them in the dishwasher, _“No, but his handler will be coming around tomorrow. I plan to use him to bring Viktor out of retirement.”_

 

_“Alright, thank you. I’m glad you’re back, but… be on guard. There’s a lot of movement from Van lately, and I don’t want you getting hurt. Also, I know something's going on between you and Kiv, but I trust you to handle it. If you need anything, I’m here.”_

 

Yuuri hugs his dad, _“Thanks Dad, love you.”_

 

_“Love you too. Now go relax, you deserve it.”_

 

~~~~

 

After showing Kiv around, they made their way to the hotsprings relaxing in the warm water. They both keep their arms out, not willing to risk the sting of the hot water on their injured arms.

 

The silence is a little awkward but not stiflingly so. Yuuri closes his eyes for now, letting the familiar waters of home relax his body.

 

“Hey Yuuri?” Kiv says ten minutes in.

 

Yuuri humms, letting his eyes stay closed as he relaxes.

 

“What am I doing here? What-what are we right now?”

 

Yuuri opens his eyes, head languidly moving towards where Kiv is looking up at the stars. Yuuri looks up too, focusing on some of the constellations he knows. Sometimes conversations were a lot easier to have when you felt small and insignificant in the grand scheme of things.

 

“I don’t know.” Yuuri says eventually, a churning mixture of weariness and hope in his gut. “I didn’t want you to get hurt. I still care about you, a lot, I just don’t know how much I can depend you. If you want a relationship with me, then I need it to be built on complete honesty. I can’t do lies or blind trust, I’m sorry. Do-- do you want us to be together?” He asks tentatively.

 

“Yes.” He hears Kiv whisper. Voice barely audible over the sounds of the hot spring.

 

“Me too.” Yuuri replies, just as quiet.

 

“What do you want me to do? I don’t even know where to start.” Kiv says after another few minutes.

 

“I just want you to be yourself. That’s all I ever asked and will ask you to do for me.” Yuuri inhales the steam, still looking up the stars, “I know your real name isn’t Kiv and I have a feeling that you really didn’t come from the upper class. My real name is Yuuri, but I am not a Nishigori.”

 

“Vitya.”

 

“...What?”

 

“My name. Vitya.”

 

“Vitya.” Yuuri says smiling, letting the syllables curl through his mouth as he whispers it again. “Vitya.”

 

He can see Kiv, or Vitya now, smile out of the corner of his eye. “I like when you say it. You make it sound a lot nicer than I deserve.”

 

“Hmmmm. And why do you say that Vitya?” Yuuri asks, delighting in the name. It is strange though. Yuuri has never heard him speak so self deprecating before. Was this normal for him? Something he had always kept to himself?

 

“Yuuri I’m not meant to have a happy ending. I’m destruction incarnate. My _job_ is-was to destroy and hurt people's lives. Rip apart families. How could someone designed and trained to hurt others ever be in a healthy relationship made of honesty and trust? It’s not who I am. I can’t have that. I never have and I never will.”

 

Yuuri can feel his heart break at those words but he refuses to let this go so easily. “What do you mean you were designed to hurt people? Vitya you weren’t designed to hurt people. Otherwise I or Phichit wouldn’t be here with you, would we?”

 

“But I almost lost both you. I was the one who drove a wedge between us. The only reason I’m here is because you felt too guilty to leave me there.”

 

Yuuri slowly moved over to Vitya, pressing their sides together. Letting silence follow and adjusting to being in each others personal space again.

 

“You seem to forget that I was also lying to you. It was as much my fault as yours. The reason I brought you here was because I didn’t want you to get hurt. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again as many times as you need to hear it. Vitya I care about you. I want to be with you. The past year has been the best for me. I’ve been happier, more relaxed, and it’s because of you. You may not feel like you deserve to be happy, but you do.

 

“I’m not going to get all high and mighty, we both know the dangers that come with our jobs. But I happen to _like_ my job, a lot. I like negotiating with people and figuring out the best way to run a business. I like working with people and the human psyche. Most of all, I like being able to come home to you. It’s my favorite part. And if you don’t feel the same, then we'll go our separate ways. But at least give me the chance to show you that I want to be with you. Let’s try this out, please. Be completely honest with each other going forward. If there’s something we don’t want or can’t say, then just say that. Don’t lie. Just for a short while, let’s see what it might actually be like.”

 

Yuuri takes a deep breath, waiting for Vitya’s response. Hoping that he’ll at least be willing try.

 

“Ok.” Is the quiet reply, and Yuuri’s heart soars.

 

“Ok.” He responds, smile easily heard through the two syllables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhh....I'll be honest. I don't really have a good excuse for not posting. I'm going to try to get back on track though!! We're definitely nearing the later chapters now, so yay :)
> 
> The original reason I wasn't posting was I was taking calculus over the summer (Could you tell I was venting through Phichit a few chapters ago? XD) and I wanted to focus on my studies. And it worked! I DID SO FREAKING WELL. HECK YES!! NO MORE CALCULUS WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! After that I just sorta got lazy though...
> 
> Does anyone else have the weird thing where you are super productive when stressed, but when you have no stress you just don't want to do anything? Cause I definitely have that
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I always love kudos and comments!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely Friday, and to those who have started school, good luck!!


	13. Pebbles

“So what got you into being a hired assassin?” Phichit asks as he dives for Viktor’s ankles.

 

Viktor grunts, trying to absorb the blow but ultimately loses his balance. “I was sorta adopted into the bratva for a little while. They taught me most of the basic skills I know, how to shoot straight, how to fight-” Viktor emphasizes that by landing a solid punch into Phichit’s gut- “How to manipulate others. One of the older guys saw my potential, took me under his wings and he eventually turned into my information broker and dealer a few years later after we both left the Bratva.”

 

Phichit flips him around, digging his knee into the small of Viktors back and wrenching his arms backwards. “I guess that makes sense. But why did the Bratva adopt you? Did you kill someone on their hit list by accident or something?”

 

Viktor grunted, trying to wriggle out of Phichit’s tight grasp, “No. I-ugh” 

 

He relaxes his muscles finally admitting defeat. Phichit releases his arms grinning widely. “I won! Now what were you saying?”

 

Viktor sits up, gingerly rolling out his arms to sooth the strain in them. That was the fifth pin Phichit had put him into and it was starting to hurt a lot more now. Perhaps Phichit was getting his revenge for hurting Yuuri with this ‘friendly little sparring match’. Well it was fun for Phichit, not so much for Viktor.

 

“I did someone a favor and in return they helped me out. Now can we take a break? My body is getting tired of being a punching bag.”

 

Phichit laughs, moving towards his own water bottle to take a swig. “Still a pussy I see. Good to know that you at least didn’t lie about that.”

 

Viktor glares from where he gulps down his water. He finishes it, setting it down and narrowing his eyes.

 

The ground they’re sparing on is really more of a large square filled with small pebbles. The small rocks help absorb the impact whenever one of them is thrown to the ground, but make it harder to keep your footing. It’s like walking along a soft sand beach, each step made ever harder as the ground constantly shifts underfoot.

 

Viktor leans down, picking up a handful of rocks and pulling out all of the largest pebbles. Phichit has the audacity to call him a liar? And insult his skills? Well alright then. Viktor will show him his skills.

 

The pebbly ground would prevent him from attacking without being heard, so he stays where he is. In an underhand toss, the pebbles fly towards Phichit’s partially turned away face, as they rush in mid air Viktor bursts forward. At the sound of pebbles crunching, Phichit turns just in time to be hit fully in the face by the pebbles. Phichit drops his water bottle in surprise bringing his fists up to protect himself too late. 

 

Viktor hits him at full force in his midsection, taking him down  _ hard _ . For once he does use his superior strength, and pins Phichit in a simple move that most beginners know. Legs pinned under Viktors legs, arms held out to either side of his face and head too far away for anytype of head but. Phichit struggles, wriggling and trying to get away before switching tactics. None of them work. 

 

Viktor snidely comments, “For someone who claims to be a martial arts expert you were very easy to take down.”  

 

Phichit huffs, attempting once more to get free but gives up when Viktor still won’t budge. “Ok fine I get it! I’m sorry. I just… I don’t get it?!”

 

“What don’t you get?”

 

“How were you able to- to -to just live with us for a year?! I did a full background check on you, I followed you around to make sure you weren’t doing anything suspicious, I even hacked your computer! And nothing. How?! I just don’t get it!”

 

Phichit’s face gets redder and redder the more he talks, seeming to get increasingly upset as he goes on. Viktor finally relents, sitting back with a sigh.

 

“I think what you’re really asking is how did you fail to protect Yuuri.”

 

Phichit doesn’t sit up, pressing his fists to his eyes. “I did everything I could to make sure he was safe and that you weren’t a threat, and this whole time he was literally sleeping with an assassin.”

 

Viktor looks up towards the blue sky above, large puffy clouds lazily moving through. “I may be an assassin, but you are right about one thing, I was never a threat to Yuuri. I only ever protected him...well at least I tried to. Ignore the past three days.”

 

Phichit sits up, leveling with Viktor, Viktor looks back down, meeting his eyes, “Just by being an unknown assassin you were a threat to Yuuri. I don’t care if your intentions were never to hurt him, you did still end up hurting him. And what do you mean by protect him? There were only two people that I found trying to get him over the past year and I took care of them both.”

 

Viktor’s taken off guard a little, and he supposes Phichit is right. Just the nature of who he is makes him a threat. No wonder Phichit’s upset and so on guard around him. 

 

“I...suppose that you are right.” He admits, “But there were at least three. When we went to try that new steakhouse, uh Rustles? I saw an assassin in the building across from us. Of course at the time I thought that they were after me and were either trying to kill me or kill Yuuri in order to get to me. I took care of it, though what he said makes a little more sense now. He called me the ‘Katsuki’s pet’. And since you guys work for the Katsuki’s I suppose it looked like I was protecting Yuuri more as a bodyguard rather than the boy I was dating.”

 

Phichit looks shocked by the revelation, his voice quiet as he asks, “You mean I failed to protect Yuuri twice now?”

 

Viktor feels his heart squeeze at Phichit’s shattered expression, “No Phichit. No you didn’t. Yuuri’s still alive isn’t he? And if you hadn’t let me stay, then I wouldn’t have been there to protect him, and even if I wasn’t there you would have been there to protect Yuuri. I know it may not make you feel better, but you were still protecting Yuuri.”

 

“Yeah and what if you didn’t just so happen to be an assassin? What then would have happened with the other guy? Yuuri would be dead. That’s what. I did fail, and it’s only by luck that he’s still alive.”

 

Viktor purses his lips, knowing he can’t really refute Phichit’s thought process, but dwelling in the past will get Phichit nowhere. 

 

“Well you can’t do anything about it now, can you? Yuuri is still alive, so instead of wallowing in your failure, make sure it never happens again. That’s how you make up for what you did, and that’s how you repay Yuuri.” Viktor says with conviction.

 

Phichit opens his mouth to speak, then closes it, seeming to mull over his words. “Alright. I’ll… do that. And the best way I can do that, is to make sure I know how to beat you. Let’s keep going.”

 

Viktor groans dramatically, but gets to his feet. As they set up again, Viktor thinks that maybe Phichit is more capable of forgiveness than he thought. Plus he makes a pretty good sparring partner.

 

~~~~~~

 

Yuuri’s sitting in the dining room going over the new supply shipments from Antarctica. So far the contract he had negotiated was going well, the ore was of the higher quality and they were making a good profit. Overall, Yuuri was happy with it.

 

Now he just had to get the rest of the continents from Van. 

 

The paper door slides open, admitting a freshly showered Vitya stretching his arms. “Yuuri, remind not to spar with Phichit when he’s angry at me.”

 

Yuuri chuckled, knowing full well why they had been sparring, “I don’t think I need to tell you that, common sense would say it’s a stupid idea.”

 

Vitya groans, sitting down next to Yuuri, “Yeah, you’re right. He’s not as angry at me anymore though! I call that a win...even if my body doesn’t necessarily agree with me.”

 

“I’m glad to hear you guys are ok.” Yuuri smiles, going back to his work as Vitya lays down resting his head in Yuuri’s lap and relaxing.

 

The long low table blocks the light from the lamps, and soon Yuuri can hear Vitya snoring lightly.

 

It really shouldn’t be cute, but they’re so quiet and small, Yuuri can’t help but think that.

 

The talk last night had helped soothe over some of the lingering agitation from their fight, and ever since they had kept to their word. Yuuri hadn’t changed that much, he just spoke more openly about what he was doing. Vitya was similar, but he was more open with his emotions and opinions. It was like seeing a wall he hadn’t realized was there, come down. Vitya wasn’t the perfect upper class gentlemen, and it was nice getting to see this hidden part, even if it was more pessimistic. 

 

Through the bond, Vitya’s emotions were also clearer, still not the exact same as they were before, but getting there. They were both mostly relaxed and happy right now, but occasionally there was a thread of apprehension when they said or did something out of the norm. However, it was honest, and that’s what really mattered.

 

Yuuri continued to work, starting to go over what tactics they had set up to take over the South American mines and raw material network.  Yuuri slowly ran his hand through Vitya’s hair. The smooth silver strands falling through his fingers like silver chains.

 

~~~

 

An hour later the paper screen slides open once more. Yuuri looks up expecting to see Phichit come in. Yuuri’s breath hitches when he realizes it’s actually Yakov Feltsman.

 

Shit. He hadn’t realized how much time had passed.

 

Yuuri looks down stealthily, thanking whatever was watching over him that day that the table covered Vitya’s face and body. Having an assassin intelligence director knowing who and what his soulmate looked like would be disastrous. 

 

Sure Vitya was an assassin, but Yuuri still didn’t want anyone to know who his soulmate was. It would make Vitya an instant target for anyone who wanted to have leverage against the Yakuza.

 

Yuuri met Yakov’s hard eyes, stealing himself and adopting a serious expression. He gestured to the opposite side of the table, “Please have a seat Mr. Feltsman.”

 

Vitya’s breathing was slow and deep, assuring Yuuri that he would stay asleep while he had this meeting.

 

Yakov sat down, a grumpy expression on his face. “What can I help you with Mr. Katsuki?” Yakov asked in heavily accented Japanese.

 

Yuuri pulled out a set of pictures from a file he thankfully had, placing them on the table. They were all pictures of Van, taken in different locations and at varying angles. 

 

“This is Vincent Gildemeester Baron Van Tuyll Van Serooskerken. CEO and sole owner of BHP Biliton. I want Viktor Nikiforov to take him out.”

 

Yakov looked down at the pictures, analyzing and taking them all in, eventually replying, “Babicheva is qualified to take him out. I’ll contact her and set up the arrangement.” Yakov looked back up, a note of finality in his tone.

 

Yuuri pursed his lips, he had heard of Babicheva’s work, she was good, but she wasn’t Viktor. “I want Viktor, not someone else in your agency.” 

 

Yuuri trusted Viktor far more than anyone else to actually accomplish the mission.

 

Yakov heaved a sigh looking exasperated, like he already had this conversation with multiple other people. His voice was louder and more firm as he said, “I can assure you Mr. Katsuki, all of my assassins are skilled and qualified. I would not assign them a case if I did not think they could handle it. Babicheva will have this man dead within the week without a trace left behind.”

 

He feels Vitya shift in his lap, mumbling something in Russian, “ еще пять минут”. 

 

Yakov’s face morphs into one of confusion, “Is there someone under the table Mr. Katsuki?”

 

Yuuri laughs, fake and believable. “Just my pet Mr. Feltsman, no need to be alarmed.”

 

Yuuri drops his hands under the table running his fingers through Vitya’s hair once more soothing him back to deep sleep.

 

As Yuuri looks up, he meets Yakov’s stern gaze with a smoldering fire.

 

Yuuri reaches into one of his files, pulling out a picture of a young teenage boy, blonde hair pulled up in a short ponytail. “Then I want him.”

 

Yakov looks back in shock, eyes digging into Yuuri, coldly as he asks ,“ **Where did you get this picture?** ” But Yuuri can see the fear behind them. The fear when something that is loved is found and targeted. Jackpot.

 

“Plisetsky or Viktor.” Yuuri replies crossing his arms. “No one else.” 

 

Yakov glowers back, then stands. “Let me make a few calls.”

 

Yuuri collects the laid out pictures, putting them back in their original file folders.

 

As he waits he hears Vitya’s phone vibrating, and when he looks at the screen he sees that the caller is a ‘Mr. Tomato Head’. Yuuri has no idea who that is, but he definitely wants to know the story behind that nickname now. 

 

Saving the question for later, Yuuri goes back to reviewing his family’s plans for South America. A few minutes later his dad walks into the room, “Is there a reason Yakov Feltsman looks like he’s trying to impersonate a tomato in our foyer?”

Yuuri laughs at that, “Just trying to get Viktor to come out of retirement.”

 

“Ah, now that makes sense.” his dad replies, humor coloring his words.

 

It’s another few minutes until Yakov comes back into the room stepping heavily. “Viktor’s not picking up and I tried ALL of his numbers. Plisetsky is off the table. If you want him, wait five years.” He punctuated this by crossing his arms.

 

Yuuri, arches one of his eyebrows getting ready to threaten, when he suddenly feels Vitya’s head lift off his lap... and hit the underside of the table. A loud bang echoes throughout the room and Kiv sits up more, groaning and rubbing his head.

 

Yuuri freezes, breath leaving his lungs as he tries to keep his face blank of any emotion. 

 

Well shit.

 

Yakov stares at Vitya as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. Vitya seems not to have noticed the guest in the room as he reaches down to pick his phone up from the floor. 

 

When he sees the missed caller, his brows furrow. “Hey Yuuri, I’ll be right back, I need to make a quick phone call.”

 

Vitya stands, still looking at his phone seemingly oblivious to the tense atmosphere until he looks up, body going rigid at seeing Yakov.

 

“Is this some sort of a joke?” Yakov spits out, eyes not leaving Vitya’s face.

 

Vitya’s eyes dart around seeming to look for an explanation to this man’s presence and anger. 

 

“What do you mean?” Toshiya asks voice even. 

 

Yakov lifts a finger, pointing at Vitya, “If you want Viktor Nikiforov so badly just ask the man himself since he’s standing right there.”

 

The bond suddenly flares like a match, fear flooding through the connection. It knocks Yuuri off balance, and he grabs the table trying to steady himself.

 

“Vitya what are you doing here?” Yakov asks, voice sounding tired.

 

Vitya’s frightened eyes dart down to Yuuri’s, then back to Yakov replying to him in rapid fire Russian. The fear is mounting even more, and Yuuri fights through it, cursing at the bond choosing  _ now  _ to finally come back.

 

He feels a hand on his shoulder, his father helping to steady him through the onslaught of emotion. Yuuri could have dealt with it if there were other emotions too, but there was just so much  _ fear. _

 

Yuuri manages to choke out, “Please calm down.”

 

Vitya cuts himself off, eyes darting back to Yuuri. Vitya’s breathing hard, chest rising and falling rapidly, eyes a bit wild. When he really looks at Yuuri though, he seems to realize how panicked he is. Vitya closes his eyes, steadying his breathing and thankfully calming down. The fear slowly subsides, surprise and a forced calm also coming through. 

 

Yuuri breaths out, thankful that it’s stopping

 

Yakov’s voice breaks the silence. “Your… soulmates?” 

 

Vitya opens his eyes, taking another deep breath and then nodding, “Yes, this is my soulmate, Yuuri.”

 

Yakov’s eyes bug, as his face drains of color. “Your soulmate is the next heir to the Katsuki Yakuza?” 

 

Fuuuuucccccckkkkkkkk.

 

Ok, Yuuri can now see why Vitya was freaking out. 

 

Vitya looks back at him, calm forced into every limb of his body. There’s a question in his eyes, ‘is that true?’

 

Well, Yuuri  _ had _ said that he lied about his last name.

 

Apprehensively he says, “Truth for truth?”

 

Vitya nods.

 

“My full name is Katsuki Yuuri.”

 

Vitya stares at him, eyes wide like he can’t actually believe that.

 

Hesitantly, Vitya says, “My full name is Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

Yuuri takes a deep breath, letting it out with a breathless, “What the actual fuck?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY KNOW!!!!! FINALLY!!!
> 
> Oh gosh, I hope you guys liked it! Yakov walking in like "I don't have time for this" *sets everything on fire* "Deal with it@_@" 
> 
> "еще пять минут" - Five more minutes (At least that's what it's supposed to say, I used google translate bc I don't know Russian :( )
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm moving soon so I'm starting to pack everything up rn, I'm pretty nervous/anxious but excited as well! For all of your new adventures out there I hope you can be excited too!


	14. Nairobi

Yuuri couldn’t process that.

 

Viktor Nikiforov was his soulmate? Viktor Nikiforov was his soulmate?!

 

Yuuri tries to think, fighting through the surprise and disbelief being echoed back through the bond.

 

Yuuri studies his soulmate, trying to match the image of Viktor Nikiforov in his head with Kiv, the soulmate he had first met, and with Vitya, the soulmate he had been truly learning about lately. None of it really seemed plausible.

 

_ The _ Viktor Nikiforov that he had sent on countless assassination attempts, worked with so closely, was the same Rotkiv Smuklerz he had shared smoothies with and cooed over dog pictures with? 

 

Admittedly, it did...make a little sense.

 

The down right skill it would take anyone to accurately and precisely shoot at targets from the back of a moving car without any sort of stabilizing mount could only belong to the best of the best. The simple truth of it was that Yuuri seemed to know everything about his soulmate, except for the important things. 

 

Yuuri pushed himself up from the table, “We’re going to the gun range, I need to see this for myself.”

 

Vitya (or whatever his name was) shot a nervous look at Yakov, but followed after Yuuri. Yuuri got the  chauffeur and texted Phichit and his mom to come with them. When Phichit showed up, he took one look at Yakov Feltsman and glued himself to Yuuri’s side. Meanwhile his mom talked to his dad quietly, getting caught up on everything. At one point she looked over to Vitya, then back to Yuuri eyebrows raised. Yuuri just shrugged not really knowing what to say.

 

When the armored limo arrived, they all piled in. Phichit, Hiroko, and Toshiya sat close to Yuuri, while Yakov and Vitya talked in quiet tones a bit further down. It gave Yuuri time to think, and stew in the emotions over the bond a little.  Yuuri didn’t think Vitya was lying, no matter how absurd it was to have Viktor Nikiforov as his soulmate. The emotions flowing through the bond had thankfully calmed down even more. The fake calm being replaced by an actual calm and the nervousness being replaced for anticipation. 

 

Yuuri was looking forward to his little test too. 

 

Ten minutes later they pull up to the Katsuki’s private gun range, located on the side of a hill towards the outskirts of town. There were men and women lined up at stations practicing and drilling others, sharpening their skills. As soon as they caught sight of Yuuri and his parents, everyone stopped what they were doing, bowing in respect. Yuuri partially ignored them, making eye contact with a few to make sure they knew he was watching. 

 

He walked up to the woman in charge of the gun range, “Kaho I have a new assassin I’m testing out. Care to put him through his paces?”

 

Kaho straightens from her bow, “Do you want me to try him out on some of the sniper grades?”

 

Yuuri nods, and Kaho gestures for everyone to follow her towards the ‘Gun Room’. When they step inside, Vitya’s eyes bug. Darting around at the expansive hold they have. It’s the size of five shipping containers put side by side, racks on racks of guns take up 75% of the room, the other fourth being occupied by huge stacks of ammunition. 

 

Kaho smirks at Vitya’s excitement, “I think you’ll find the ones over here very interesting.”

 

Against one wall an entire line of varying sniper rifles rests as soon as Vitya sees them, it’s like watching a kid walk into a candy shop. Excitement bursting through the bond as he picks up a .50 Cal, running his hands over the heavy sleek black metal. “Now this is a work of beauty. I’ve always wanted to shoot one.” He turns to Yuuri with puppy dog eyes, “Please?”

 

Yuuri laughs grabbing a .416 Barrett and .338 Napua from the wall, “Sure, as long as you shoot these ones as well.”

 

“Deal!” Vitya says excitedly, bouncing on his toes and smiling giddily as they grab the correct ammunition, eye and ear protection, and make their way to the sniper range.

 

The sniper range starts on a high platform, twenty feet (six meters) in the air. A concrete building stands 1,500 feet (457 meters) away, set up to imitate a potential deal site. With Yakuza mannequins on one side of a table with guards behind them, and more mannequins representing the other party across the table with guards behind them as well.

 

There were sensors in the mannequins that would relay a signal to a light indicator on a special panel on the platform. A green light meant they hadn’t been hit by anything yet, a yellow light was a noncritical hit, and a red light was a critical hit. A timer counted down depending on who or what was hit that indicated the survivability of the other party. The Yakuza mannequin lights would start turning yellow or red depending on how much time had passed once the other party had been shot. 

 

Vitya surveyed the building with a pair of binoculars, taking in any needed information. He lowered the binoculars turning to Yuuri with a tilt of his head. “Orders?”

 

Yuuri thought for a moment trying to come up with instructions when an idea came to mind, “Nairobi.”

 

Vitya grinned, then got down on the ground, setting up with the .338 Napua first. Yuuri walked back joining Phichit, Toshiya, Kaho, Yakov, and Hiroko. They sat on wooden benches attached to the back of the platform, all equipped with binoculars so they could see. 

 

It was quiet as Vitya worked, small clicks making their way through the ear protection as he adjusted his position and the gun itself. The bond was quiet, that forced calm from before coming back and masking the other emotions. It strangely felt a little like the muted bond, but it was still clear, simply with the emotions pushed back.

 

Ten minutes passed slowly, Yuuri trying to pay attention but ultimately losing himself in his own thoughts.

 

PPPPRRRRCCCSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

 

PPPPRRRRCCCSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

 

PPPPRRRRCCCSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

 

PPPPRRRRCCCSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

 

PPPPRRRRCCCSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

 

PPPPRRRRCCCSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

 

All six opposing mannequin lights lit up in red, all the Yakuzas still green.

 

PPPPRRRRCCCSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

 

PPPPRRRRCCCSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

 

Two of the Yakuza’s lights went red, a guard and one at the table.

 

Viktor sat up, putting the safety on and then taking off his ear protection.

 

Yuuri stood examining the mannequin room through his binoculars, “Six enemy targets eliminated, two moles, no sign of a sniper left. Well done Viktor.”

 

Viktor stands, racking the .338 sniper and grabbing the .50 Cal. “Now it’s play time.”

 

As Viktor lays back down, Kaho gives instructions, “If you can see it, there’s a neon orange dot spray painted on a tree past the building about 300 feet (91 meters). See if you can hit it.”

 

Viktor nods, and the world goes quiet once more. Unlike last time, Yuuri watches Viktor carefully. It’s strange how Viktor’s handle it. He uses the snipers rifles more like instruments rather than weapons. The quiet clicking as he takes of the safety and sets his sights, adjusting ever so slightly to things Yuuri doesn’t understand. The noise of the world fills the silence, the popping of ordinary guns going off further down, the breeze creating a nice white noise through the ear protection. 

 

BBBBBBBRRRRRRPPPPRRRRCCCSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

 

The clap of thunder followed by an echoing wave. Hands moving deftly with more clicks, putting the safety back on, releasing the shell, and finally sitting back up with a self satisfied grin. 

 

Yuuri grabs the binoculars, a little embarrassed for focusing on his soulmate so much. The orange circle can’t be seen anymore, rather there is a blasted indentation splintering the trunk of the tree. 

 

“Wow.” he hears Phichit murmur.

 

Yuuri mentally agrees with him. He had always known Viktor was good, but this is just inhuman.

 

Phichit turns to him, “So he’s really Viktor Nikiforov?”

 

Yuuri sighs, speaking louder so everyone could hear through their ear protection, “Yeah. Nairobi was a mission I hired him for that only the two of us know about. The conference room where they were all meeting only had eight people in it, and they were all people I needed to get rid of in order to get a stranglehold on Kenya’s developing mining systems. If I could step in early and take control of the newer operations, I knew that I could gain massive profit from them. Which as it turns out, I did.”

 

Phichit raises an eyebrow, “So that means you don’t freak out when you find out your soulmate is Viktor Nikiforov? I would have expected you to have a gun pointed at his chest right now.”

 

Viktor interjects defensively, “At least he knew I was an assassin! Turns out I’ve been dating the Katsuki heir for the past year! How do you think I feel?”

 

Phichit turns on Viktor, “Oh don’t even get me started with you. Your alias was just your name spelled backwards?! That’s so stupid! Anybody could figure that out!”

 

Viktor stares back blankly, “You didn’t figure it out, and you’re the bodyguard to the heir of the Katsuki family.”

 

“...Touche.” 

 

Turning to everyone else, as if looking for help Phichit laments, “I can’t be the only one thinking that this is crazy right? Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki? Soulmates?!”

 

A finger to her cheek in thought, Kaho says, “You have to admit it has a nice ring to it.” 

 

“But- but...you two... as  _ soulmates _ ?! The universe really can’t be that fucked up can it? Wouldn’t that cause an imbalance of power or something?”

 

Viktor hums, a note of sympathy entering his tone, “Well your soulmate is Seung Gil, I don’t know if I would call it a way to balance everything out, but you have to admit we’re not the only ones with powerful soulmates.”

 

Phichit’s mouth closes, eyes staring at the ground. “Yeah, but that’s different. We’ve never worked together, and I doubt we’ll see eachother again.”

 

Yuuri puts an arm around Phichit’s shoulder in comfort, “I don’t know about you guys ever seeing eachother again, but you’ll always have a spot in my weird ass family.”

 

Phichit smiles glumly, “Thanks Yuuri...still think the rest of you are seriously messed up for not freaking out about this.”

 

Hiroko speaks up for the first time in a while, “If it makes you feel any better Phichit, we had high expectations for our Yuuri’s soulmate. It would have been quite surprising if Viktor was actually an ordinary citizen.”

 

“I don't know if I should be flattered or nervous for approval right now.” Viktor comments offhandedly.

 

Yakov’s gravely voice steps in, “Nervous. Definitely nervous.”

 

Toshiya stands, motioning for them to start leaving, “Well I’m glad that we finally have this identity fiasco all sorted out. Now why don’t we clean up, head back to the house and figure out what we’re going to do next.

 

No one bothers arguing, simply following his orders and heading back to the Onsen. In the limo on the way back, Viktor reaches for his hand, entwining their fingers and smiling nervously. Yuuri squeezes back fondness and affection broadcasting to Viktor to let him know Yuuri is perfectly fine with holding his soulmates hand.

 

~~~~

*Viktor pov*

 

When they arrive back at the onsen, a guard runs up speaking quickly in Japanese. Everyone but Yakov and Viktor hurriedly move away, Yakov opting to take his leave right then.

 

Viktor gives him a quick hug as a thank you and goodbye combined. When they seperate, Yakov stares back for a few moments, seeming to gather his thoughts,  _ “Vitya if you need anything let me know. It doesn’t just have to be for work, you can call me for other things too. You’re not facing the world alone.” _

 

Viktor nods, looking down at his feet. Perhaps he could have kept in touch with his long time mentor. Amidst all this madness he was the one to finally step in and make them see clearly after all. Maybe going back to him for advice every once in a while isn’t such a bad idea. 

 

Yakov squeezes his shoulder in reassurance, then grabs his bag to leave _. “You seem happy. I’m glad that I get to see you this way after so long, but if that boy hurts you at all, I’m coming after him with all the power of the Russian mafia.” _

 

Viktor nods mutely, not sure if he should feel grateful for being that cared for, or scared for what the world might come too if that were ever to come to fruition.

 

Yakov squeezes his shoulder once more then leaves, throwing back a stern, “Don’t forget to call.”

 

Once he’s out of sight, Viktor walks back to where this had all started. 

 

As soon as he slides the door open, he knows that something's wrong.

 

The dining room had suddenly been flipped into the likeness of a war room. Multiple laptops decorating tables, with stacks of files layed out and organized. People rushed in and out delivering messages or sitting down and going through the files. 

 

Through the bond Viktor can feel a scared anxiousness being shoved under a pile of determination. What had happened in the few minutes Viktor had been gone? He weaves in between people, making his way to Yuuri to ask just that.

 

“What happened?”

 

Yuuri looks up from the paper he’s reading in his hands. There’s a hard set to his mouth and a the look of a lit fire in his eyes, “Seung Gil Lee has been captured by Van.”

 

Yuuri passes over the pieces of paper held in his hands. There’s a picture of Seung Gil tied down to a concrete pole, eyes glazed, most likely from drugs. An invitation to some sort of upper class event, and the last a personal letter. Viktor recognizes the writing with a sudden sense of dread.

_ I warned you. Now let’s have a little fun. _

-Vincent Gildemeester Baron Van Tuyll Van Serooskerken

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0.o
> 
> Sorry about not posting last week! I underestimated how much moving would take out of me, but now were back on track! (hopefully)
> 
> If you know a lot about firearms, I'm really sorry if I got anything wrong (feel free to correct me). I did most of my research by watching Mythbusters videos XD
> 
> Mythbuster - Phone Book Armor:   
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctauhnIjnso
> 
> Mythbusters-The Best Sniper Ever  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9Kl6OtWZIc
> 
>  
> 
> Other than not being able to post, the move in went well! I wish you all luck in whatever challenges you have next week, whether big or small :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to update every Friday, and I already have most of the story finished, I just need to finish editing and smoothing out any continuity issues :) .


End file.
